


Roses

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Content warning for abuse which will be mentioned in notes before the chapter starts, Fluff, I hate to tag this but, Kuma Sensei is Monokuma but human, Multi, Sexual Themes, Soul Mate AU, tw incest, warnings will be added before each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 43,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: Everyone in the world was born with a mark on their wrist that’s identical to the person the universe deemed as your soulmate. The talk every person his age was about seeking the person who will make their mark bloom into colours.Korekiyo didn’t get it, soulmates were a mystery to him, he wasn’t even bothered hunting for his own, or even wanted tooBut was before it all changed, when he found himself being drawn to this girl.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 37
Kudos: 167





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is a soulmate AU I’ve been working on for like a month now! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I’m still 100% KiruKiyo trash, so for the 4 other shippers out there, this is for you <3

**MeChat**  
**Rantaro Amami, Korekiyo Shinguji.**  
**————————————————**  
**7:35pm**  
**Rantaro: Kiyo, come outside**  
**—-**  
Korekiyo’s eyes widen when he heard his phone go off, he thought he set it to silent. He was in the middle of writing down information from a text book into his note pad. He wasn’t surprised who texted him, Rantaro Amami, his childhood best friend.

 _What does he want?_ He thought reading the text message, his eyes winded, he dropped his pen and rushed outside, slipping his phone into the pocked of his black jeans on the way out. He couldn’t really be outside his house, not at this hour.

But he was

“Hey Kiyo”

Of course, he knew his best friend well enough to know he’ll pull something like this, Rantaro Amami, the super high school level adventurer of Hopes Peaks, and the master of late night adventures and sneaking out.

“I thought you were grounded” Korekiyo raised an eyebrow “if you if you keep sneaking out after dark-“

“Aw don’t lecture me, you’re not any better since you always seem to join me on these late night adventures” he winked

He hated how right Rantaro was, every time he went out at night Korekiyo would join him, one of the reasons he was grounded was because Rantaro would put his adventures over his school work, even if Hopes Peak didn’t care much about grades, his parents sure did. “But that’s not the point, I am currently not failing any of my classes”

“Cause you spend all your days studying, you need to live a little more Kiyo” He pointed out “I’m parked at the back, lets go”

Korekiyo just exhaled and followed Rantaro to the driveway, it’s always weird to see him drive a car, he knew how much Rantaro hated cars, but they are less noisy than his motorcycle, if he brought that over he would have heard him arrive before he got the text message telling him to go outside. Rantaro unlocked the car, Korekiyo slipped into the front seat and put his seatbelt on, he didn’t know what Rantaro even had planned for the night.

“Hey we should pick up Kirumi on our way, she lives close to the area we are going too” Rantaro suggested “what was her address again Kiyo?”

“I’m not telling you her address, plus I don’t think the prime mister of our country would enjoy two teenage boys taking his only daughter out at nearly 8:00pm” he commented “I’m sure she’s busy doing her own work”

“She could be free” he smirked, starting up the cars engine “you just have to ask her, one day”

Korekiyo just rolled his eyes, Kirumi Tojo, the super high school level maid, and one of his close friends, if he could call her that, close friends that is. He let the wind from the open windows hit his face as he watched the world around him rush by.

It didn’t take long to get to their location, a local park on top of a hill, you could see most of Tokyo from the top, it was beautiful in the daytime when the sun is shining over the city. But the cities true beauty comes out to play at night.

“So what brings you out here on this Sunday night?” Korekiyo asked

Rantaro wondered “not much, just to be able to get some fresh air while no one else is around, plus, the city at night, gives off different vibes, you know”

“Is that it?”

“Of course, you’ll be able to tell straight away if something was wrong with me Mr I study humans for a living” he chuckled “it’s nothing really-“

“Rantaro”

“Alright, fine” he chuckled, laying back on the dam grass “It’s about our soul marks”

“Oh god” Korekiyo groaned, how did he not know this conversation was going to be brought up, it’s Rantaro, he’s obsessed with these types of things “Rantaro-“

“You’ve studied these stuff right? How do they even work, were the soul marks the same from day one of humanity, I need answers, how does the universe know two people are going to be soulmates?”

“Okay you’ve asked like five questions there” he replied “even I can’t answer that, the universe just knows, and the universe is always right”

“Oh so the super high school level anthropologist can’t even figure out one of the the most important things about humanity” he teased. “I’m just kidding”

Korekiyo didn’t want to admit this, but the one part of humanity he’s been avoiding studying, is soulmates and the origin of soulmarks

Every human born on earth is gifted with a soulmark located on either their left or right forearm. These marks can come in all different shapes and designs. The most common types were flowers, a person’s arms would be covered in flower buds, only to be opened once they touch their soulmate on their bare skin. These marks have been known to change over time, with new flowers blooming on their skin, or dying in front their eyes.

Rantaro pulled his cardigan’s sleeve up, you could just see his soulmark in the soft light coming from the street light near them. His arms were covered in small yellow flower buds, not yet opened, he couldn’t even tell what type of flowers were yet. But Rantaro sat there and wondered, it was like another adventure for him.

“I must be the only one who doesn’t really care for soulmarks” Korekiyo admitted, lifting up the arm with his mark on it, he wasn’t in a hurry to find his soulmate anyway, or if he wanted too “they are just a mystery to me”

“You sound like your sister” he laughed “doesn’t she not want to find her soulmate or something?”

“Something like that, and I am in the same boat as her” he confirmed “but, you can’t fight the universe forever”

“You got that right” Rantaro winked “Hey, Kiyo?”

“Hm?”

“Can we make a promise, no matter where the universe takes us, we’ll still be friends right?”

“Of course, we’ve been friends since we were seven, I would not want to lose you at all” he insured “you will always have me, you know that”

“I know, I just making sure, I should be getting you home, it is getting late”

“Oh okay” soon as Korekiyo knew it they were leaving, making their way back to the car and back onto the road home. He liked nights like this, he just wished Rantaro and him would stop doing it while he was grounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Korekiyo opened the door to his home, it seemed like his family was already in bed for the night, he knew his father normally goes to bed early so he has enough sleep for work the next day, same with his mother. He quite liked that fact, mostly for the fact if they caught him leaving without telling them somehow they wouldn’t be too happy, well, he guessed that, he doesn’t even know if his parents cared or not to begin with.

He loved his parents, but he could tell there’s is definitely some favouritism between him and his older sister.

“Korekiyo”

Speak of the devil.

Sitting on one of the chairs in the living room, with only the lamp next to her lighting up the room, was Miyadera, his older sister, and the favourite child out of the two siblings. She watched him closely walk into the room, her golden eyes glued onto his.

“Hi Miya”

“Where the heck did you go?” She exclaimed “I went up to your bedroom and you were gone, Korekiyo you had me worried”

“You don’t have to worry that much, I was out with Rantaro, not running around at night with a total stranger, I can’t even do that” he informed “I’m home now, does it matter?”

“It does matter, what if something happened to you while you were out and we didn’t know and you never returned home” she went on “Korekiyo-“

“Nothing is going to happen you need to have more trust in me” he rolled his eyes “it’s not like I’m going to run off and leave you behind”

“We made a promise remember, so don’t even try to think about that, or leaving me at all” Miyadera hissed “no matter what”

He froze, oh yea, that promised he made to her as a twelve year old, he remembered her gripping onto his right arm tightly, her finger nails digging into his soulmark, tears streaming down her face, begging him to love her, that was when they promised each other, that one promise.

“I won’t ever leave you Miya” he said, she got up from her chair and pulled him into a tight hug, letting her head rest on his chest “why would I even need to leave you, when everything I ever wanted was right here”

“That’s what I wanted to hear my sweet Korekiyo” she grinned “now, go have a shower and head to bed, I’ll meet you there soon”

“Mmh” he nodded, he had school the next day anyway, a hot shower and straight to bed doesn’t sound like a bad idea. But knowing his sister, he won’t be falling asleep soon as he slips into bed.

It never changes with her, nor would she allow it too.

—-

**MeChat**   
**V3**   
**————————————————**   
**8:03am**   
**Kaede: does has anyone have the answers for the homework given to us? I had piano practice all weekend and I couldn’t do it.**

**Kaito: wait, we had homework?**   
**—**

The class group chat was already going off, Korekiyo normally has the chatroom on mute so he could so study in piece. Sometimes the group chat was more active than the conversation going on in the classroom.

“How was your weekend?”

Korekiyo’s widen, that soft feminine voice, he turned away from his locker and their eyes met “Kirumi I- oh, it was okay, I just spent it studying, and you?”

“I was working for most of it, but that’s how I like to spend my time” she smiled, oh her smile.. “we have some time still before class, would you like to have some tea with me in the kitchen.”

“Of course” he agreed, he wouldn’t say no to spending a little more time with Kirumi before class started for the day.

And there’s where he found himself, sitting down at a table in the kitchen lab with her, she poured out two cups of tea for them and sat down. Kirumi was one of the through students who have full assets to the kitchen facilities at school, mostly since her talent involves preparing all sorts of meals that have ben requested to her who ever she’s working for at the time.

One of the things that amazed him the most about Kirumi, how she came from a wealthy and powerful family, but still chose to pursue a career as a maid, a job that’s viewed as a low status during the Victorian era, and even in still in some cultures today.

“Thank you for inviting me back here” he smiled, removing his black face mask and placing it on his lap.

“It was my pleasure” she grinned, bringing her tea cup to her lips “I’m happy you said yes, I don’t mind spending time with you, alone like this, if I have to to be honest with you Kiyo”

“I feel the same, it’s good to escape the chaos of the classroom for a bit, and have a mature conversation” he replied “our classmates are really something”

“Agreed, it’s also, great to escape from life in general” Kirumi admitted “do you ever get that feeling?”

“All the time” he said, escaping the world was one of the things he did best, soon as he gets home from school he drives himself into his studies, a somewhat escape for him “it’s better than being in class and hear everyone rambling about soulmates for ages”

She laughed “I don’t see what’s the big deal about them, even the people who already found theirs are still obsessed with them. It’s not that I hate the idea of soulmates, it’s just-“

“Just?” He raised an eyebrow “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want too”

“No it’s fine, I trust you, ever since I was a child, I was told of the stories of soulmates, how somehow the universe knows, who is going to be your own true love, the one person who will stay beside you during all stages of your life. But, apart of me wants to find them on my own” she explained “that’s why I cover my mark, I don’t want someone to fall for me cause we have to be. It feels comforting, being with you, knowing that you also cover your mark, for the same reason I presume”

Korekiyo glanced down at his right arm, he couldn’t tell her the real reason why he covered his mark in the first place “that’s one of the reasons”

“What are the others”

Crap, he had to think quickly, he didn’t know if she’ll believe his other excuses “well, I’m not actively hunting for my soulmate, so I see no reason why I should be showing my mark off”

“Oh..” Kirumi just replied, the ton in her voice, was she, disappointed “I’ll let you enjoy tea, I wouldn’t want waste your time talking and letting it go cold”

He wanted to say something but he didn’t want to risk making it worst. Kirumi said she didn’t want people to fall for her because of her mark, but she sounded so, like she was expecting something, he couldn’t judge her for the reaction. Soon the bell for class dang through the school, Kirumi quickly washed up the cups used and placed them back onto the shelf.

“Shall we?” Korekiyo grinned, opening the door for her

“Aw you’re so sweet” she giggled “and, we shall”


	3. Chapter 3

It was normal to see their class in total chaos, Kirumi and Korekiyo arrived at their classroom. For the first time in a bit it seemed like there was a full class. everyone was already at their seats, chatting among themselves, or all seemed normal, too normal.

“Look who’s that last to arrive to class, again” Miu, the girl at the front spat “miss maid and the folklore cunt, who would have expected that”

“I deeply apologise for being late, I lost track of time” Kirumi apologised, taking her seat next to Kaede.

Korekiyo didn’t say anything when he went to his seat, Rantaro gave him a warm smile as he sat down, everyone turned their head towards the teacher, a man in his early 30’s dressed in black and white standing at the fount of the classroom.

“Welcome back class” the man greeted “and good morning”

“Good Morning Kuma Sensei” the whole class said at once, in the same deadpan expression

Kuma Sensei just exhaled “sound more alive, I get its Monday, but dam”

“How do you want us to sound like?” Ryoma spoke

“Something more, alive, you guys are so cheerful and alive but soon as class starts, you’re dead” he sighed “I’ll ask you to take out your homework out so we can mark it together as a class”

Everyone pulled out their homework, Korekiyo enjoyed the look on everyone faces who didn’t do the assigned homework. The most common victims were Kaito, Tenko, and Kokichi, three classmates he **knows** for a fact don’t do their homework, they seem to always be the first to ask for answers or even what the subject we were even suppose to be doing the homework on. He kinder understood Kaito since he is his grandparents main carer. Tenko and Kokichi on the other hand..

“Sorry, it seems like I forgot my homework at home” Tenko said, which was a complete lie, everyone could tell “I can go ask my sister to bring it to me”

“I thought you told me you were just going to get the answers off Maki” Angie chimed in “that reminds me, I didn’t do it, Atua wasn’t much help so I struggle with the questions”

“You guys were together all weekend, why didn’t you do it then?” Maki questioned

“Cause weekends are for us” Angie smiled, intertwining her fingers with Tenko’s “we’re soulmates remember, Atua claimed weekends should be devoted to your soulmate”

“Then why doesn’t Kaede stay over my place all weekend” Miu asked, turning herself to the blonde girl “she’s my soulmate, see” she stuck up her left arm, her skin was littered with sweet pea flowers, all in different shades of pink.

“I don’t think this is the right time to be talking about it, since we are surrounded by other people” Kaede pointed out

“Okay fine”

“Can we just start marking our homework?” Korekiyo wondered, he just wanted to get this part of the class over and done with

“Aww you’re just jealous cause you haven’t got the balls to even ask Kirumi out, let alone touch her on bare skin” Kokichi chuckled.

“Kokichi” Rantaro side eyed him, Korekiyo just ignored him, it wasn’t worth the argument, especially in the classroom of all places of all places.

“I’m not wrong” the purple gremlin smirked, Kirumi sat back in her seat, covering her face with her hands “you guys are just too dumb to see”

“What do you even mean by that?” Keebo raised an eyebrow.

“Oh Keeboy, I just know” Kokichi continued to laugh.

“That’s enough, we should be getting back on topic” Kuma Sensei shouted, everyone just glanced down at their homework “everyone who didn’t do their homework, this is a good time to be filling in those questions. So the first question is-“

—-

Once the bell for break rang, everyone went to their respected areas for break, but first it was time to actually eat something. Rantaro and Korekiyo walked over to their normal tables and chairs at the schools cafeteria. It was a lot fancier than and Rantaro’s and his middle schools one, and they both went to a Private school, it couldn’t beat what they had at Hopes Peak. But then again, Hopes Peaks is one of the most funded schools in Japan, as only people who were scouted were enrolled.

He sat down and went through his phone, Rantaro, Shuichi and Kaito went off to get their lunch while he stayed back. It’s not like he wasn’t hungry, it was mostly to do that he didn’t like eating at school, or in front of people for that matter, plus it involved taking his mask off for long periods of time in a room filled with other students, with an immune system like his, it was better just to wait till he got home to eat or when he was alone.

“Did you have breakfast this morning?” Rantaro asked, placing his food on the table “or, have you at least eaten something?”

“I can assure you ate before I left, Miyadera makes sure I eat before school” he replied

“You should get her to remind you to eat more, jesus Kiyo, you’re like a walking talking stick” Kaito teased “I’m just kidding”

“I get that a lot” he mumbled, going back to flipping through the messages left on his phone.

**MeChat**   
**Kirumi Tojo, Korekiyo Shinguji**   
**————————————————**   
**11:55am**   
**Kirumi: Hey Kiyo, are you alright?. I noticed in class you were, sort of out if it, I hope it wasn’t because of Kokichi, I will remind myself to talk to him before next class.**

**Korekiyo: I’m fine, thank you for asking, I don’t mind the comments, though I wouldn’t mind seeing the look on his face being scrolled in class**

**Kirumi: I’ll take that as an request, I’ll let you enjoy your break**  
 **—**  
Korekiyo turned his view towards the girls table, he could see her putting her phone down too eat, he’ll love to invite her to eat lunch together one day, but he can’t get a step near her table without Tenko on guard, or any male that is. The only male she allows near the table is Keebo, heck he even eats with the girls, sometimes. Keebo is Miu’s cousin after all, so that somehow explains it.

“Kiyo, you should still eat something” Rantaro informed, he picked up some rice with his spoon and brought it over to Korekiyo’s mouth “come on, eat”

He rolled his eyes, he seriously not going to be spoon fed by him “I’ll pass”

“But Kiyooo”

“No”

“He’s not going to stop till you say yes” Kaito commented, Shuichi just glanced up from his spot, the boy hasn’t spoken a word all break, but thats somewhat normal for him, he wasn’t much of a talker, if did, he normally let Kaito speak for him.

“Fine” He gave in, taking his mask off, he felt Rantaro shove the spoon in his mouth without warning “Ran-“

“Now chew and swallow” he said, Korekiyo just exhaled and did what was asked, after he swallowed he quickly placed his mask on. Next time he’ll ask Rantaro for a warning. He didn’t want his cause of death as choking on a spoon after being fed like a baby by his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol... this chapter explains the relationship with Kiyo and his sister, Idk if that needs a warning but here it is just incase

The satisfying feeling of watching Kokichi get scroll in the middle of class by Kirumi was priceless. Even Kuma Sensei was taken back by it, he just sat at his desk and watched on, he thought about interfering since he was their teacher, but on the other hand he too, wanted to see Kokichi get roasted by his ‘Mum’

“But Mum! It was a joke” Kokichi whined “you know I like playing jokes”

“First of all, first calling me Mum I’m not your mother nor am I old enough to become to even be considered one” Kirumi scrolled

“Well you’re acting like my mum” he smirked “maybe instead of scrolling me, you should go to Kiyo and jump on his dick for all the crap he gets away with”

“Oh dam” Kuma Sensei moved his hand to his mouth

“Shouldn’t you be stopping this?” Himiko asked, “you are our teacher and supervisor”

“I know, but this is interesting”

“I beg your pardon” Kirumi froze “Kokichi”

“You heard me, Mum” he laughed, before returning to his seat “and with that, I’ve won” Kirumi stood still, she did not just lose against him, that wasn’t fair at all, he used personal feelings, against her, and what did Korekiyo do anyway?

“Kirumi” Korekiyo rushed over to her, making sure he didn’t trip over a desk on his way. “Are you okay?”

“I’m alright, I’m sorry I couldn’t completely your request” she sighed “I didn’t expect him to bring you down as well”

“Hey, it’s okay” he side smiled, placing one of his hands on her shoulder. He stood there, just glancing into her jade green eyes, there was something about her, he couldn’t put into words, at least at this moment.

“Um, are these two alright?” Tsumugi wondered

“Let them have a moment” Rantaro smirked.

“Sorry to be that person, well, I’m not sorry, I’m your teacher, so can everyone who is currently not at their desk, make their way to them please, so I can start the lesson” Kuma Sensei spoke

Korekiyo snapped out of it, him and Kirumi just nodded and made their way back to their desks. He didn’t know what happened, it felt like something was drawing him towards her. He knew he had to ask her to spend more time with him, as friends of course, he just didn’t know how to even ask her without anyone else thinking they was some sort of chemistry between them, even thought he was used to people thinking he was soulmates with someone he was truly just friends with.

Him and Rantaro were mistaken as soulmates during the first semester at Hopes Peak, everyone saw how close they were and just assumed they were soulmates. It got kinder awkward when ever someone asked him. Sure he loved Rantaro, but as a best friend, he was like a brother to Korekiyo, not anything else.

With, Kirumi, his friendship with her was different than the type he had with Rantaro, of course it was somewhat different, they’ve only known each other for like six months, from his memory. It almost feels like his body is screaming for him to get closer to her.

But, he had everything he could have wanted at home, with her.

And he wasn’t referring to Kirumi.

—-  
“Korekiyo, you’re home!” Miyadera greeted as he stepped into his home “how was school?”

“Same as usual” he saids, she pulled him into her arm “I wasn’t gone for that long Miya, you can let go of me”

“I know but, you know how I am, being away from my soulmate for even short wild pains me” she insured, bringing his face closer to hers“aren’t you adorable my sweet Korekiyo”

Miyadera, his older sister, who also doubled as his ‘soulmate’ that was the promise he made to her all those years ago, that he wouldn’t just be a little brother to her, but also her lover. This was his dirty little secret. And it wasn’t like he had a choice to be her lover or not.

Everyone was born with a soulmate, that’s what everyone wants you tell you, but the truth is, not everyone is lucky. And some people were born without soulmark. It’s never talked about at school as it’s rare for someone not to be born without a mark. People born without soulmarks, are destined to live their lives not knowing want true love felt like and being classed as unlovable by many. Miyadera Shinguji, was one of the unlucky ones, who’s soulmark never formed when she was born.

Leaving her markless.

One day reality hit her, knowing she’ll never be able to feel what true love felt like truely, so she forced herself onto the only person she knew she could truely feel what it was like to be loved truly for herself. And that was her little brother.

Korekiyo couldn’t say no to her, nor can he still to this day.

“As much as I’ll like to stay and cuddle, I have studying to do in my room” he said, trying to shift her off his body.

“But normally after school is for us” she pouted “don’t you love me Korekiyo?”

“I do it’s just”

“Just what, would you rather just go study by yourself or talk to those so called friends of yours, or be with me?”

“Don’t start this” he groaned “you know how important this work is for me”

“Even more important than me?” She crossed her arms “but you promised!”

 _But you promised_ he didn’t promise her that, she knew he needed to study, if he doesn’t work on his talent he could be expelled, he couldn’t afford to be kicked out of the school that had a pathway straight out of school for him, if she just understand “I’ll spend time with you tonight, I promise”

“You better promise” the look in her eyes, Korekiyo froze, he left her and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him, and flopping on his bed, not even bothering to change out of his school uniform.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!! 
> 
> TW for like, incest and non con

**MeChat**   
**V3**   
**————————————————**   
**6:09pm**

**Kaito: yo does anyone want to come and join Rantaro and I, we are just going to get some dessert**

**Shuichi: I’ll like to join**

**Kaito: great! we’ll pick you up on the way**

**Rantaro: @Korekiyo did you want to join us too?**

**Korekiyo: I’m studying, I can’t go sorry**

**Rantaro: boo, I’ll drop something off to you anyway <3**

**Korekiyo: let me remind you that you are still GROUNDED**

**Rantaro: YOLO**

**Tenko: stop spamming the chat you degenerates**   
**—**

He picked up of his notebooks, he felt so dead at the moment, he wanted to join his friends, but he knew he had work to do, plus, Miyadera wouldn’t let him leave with what happened, she’ll pull one of her moves, he didn’t know how to explain it, but whenever she does it, he melts in her hands.

Korekiyo didn’t know what to do sometimes, he sat up from his bed and looked out his window, the sun was starting to set for the night, the sky was filled with beautiful shades of pinks and oranges, it was one of the most stunning sites. He was lucky enough to experience what the sun sets were like around the world when he traveled alongside Rantaro on his adventures, but to him, the prettiest ones were the ones he could view from the window of his own home.

The sky was beautiful, Humanity was beautiful in his eye’s, he could see beauty in any situation that occurs, even in the one he was currently in with his sister. He truely knew she loved him, and he loved her, well, that’s what he’s been convincing himself all these years. Even thought the pain she inflicts onto him.

What she was doing was a sign of love, right?

He didn’t want to think too deep into it, or even question it for that matter. All the romance he read in his books and the saw between his classmates were different to the type his sister showed to him. He sees the way Tenko looks into Angie’s eyes when she picks her up and spins her around, it was one of pure love. Miu and Kaede showed love in their own way too but, you could feel the passion they have for each other, every world out of Miu’s mouth tends to be filth but when shes talking about Kaede, that all changed and that filth turns clean and pure.

But whenever he looks into his sisters eyes, they weren’t ones of love, but, ones of lust, does she really love him?. He told him he wasn’t going to be thinking too deep into this, but, at this point he couldn’t get himself to stop. Miyadera keeps telling him how much she loved him, how she adored every part of his body while she kissed every inch of his bare skin.

A shiver went up his spine when that thought came up, her touch, was not one of love, he come to realise, even if she said it was love, it didn’t feel like love to him, he tricked himself many times thinking it was love, but it wasn’t. Every time he tried to speak up she pushed him down, that’s why he stopped asking, he just learnt now that every time she wanted lust from him, he just nodded and laid still.

“Korekiyo” he heard her enter his room “Dinner is ready, you should go down and get some”

“Oh, I will” he replied, slipping his phone into his pocket, he doesn’t normally take his phone but since Rantaro plans on dropping something off to him, which he still doesn’t know what it is, he thought he’ll to keep it on him just in case.

He followed Miyadera down the stairs connecting the top floor of his house to the bottom. His mother was placing the food down on the table, it didn’t seem like his father was back yet from work, which was normal for him.

“Seems like Dad is still busy” he signed sitting down, he rarely got to see his father lately, even when he was at home, he would be working or wanting to hang out with his sister other than him.

“I know you miss him, but you know he has a big business plans coming up, and he’s needed” his mother insured “I’m sure if he could he’ll be right here now”

Korekiyo just nodded, His father made most of the income in his family, the Shinguji family was a family business empire almost, which was passed on from his late grandfather onto his father. He remembers as a small child visiting the company all the time with this mother and sister. He was keen for both Miyadera and Him to join the family business when they finished school, but Korekiyo has other plans when he fell in love with anthropology and wanted to do his on thing, sometimes he wondered if that was the main reason his father paid more attention to his sister than him, since she was following his footsteps and wanting to do what he had planned, while he wanted to find his own path in life.

Miyadera placed a plate of food in front of him and sat down, she normally monitored what he ate. he didn’t get why thought, she also gave him his medication for him to take, two white pills sitting next to a glass of cold water on the side. Korekiyo slipped off his mask quickly and placed it on his lap and popping the pills into his mouth.

“So how was school today?” His mother asked “did you have fun?”

“I guess” he replied, he wouldn’t say nearly being choked out by a spoon was fun “School was fine, nothing really exciting happened, I did spend the morning with my friend Kirumi-“

“I don’t think you mentioned her name in a while, how is she?” She wondered “life isn’t too stressful for her at the moment?”

“She seems fine, I didn’t get to talk to her much thought” he said, he wished he did, he failed to ask her to study with him on second break, but knowing her, she probably was busy serving two students in the class above them.

“It’s good to see you talk to more people other than Rantaro, you should invite her over one day” she smile “I’ll love to finally meet her in person, I’ve heard good thing about that talent of hers-”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Miyadera cut their mother off “having a girl over is risky you know, you can’t leave them alone without something happening, even if they are not soulmates, I don’t want to be cheated on”

“You don’t have any issues when I hang out with the males in my class, and you know I’m attracted to men too” he added.

“But that’s different Korekiyo!”

“ I don’t think we should be having this conversation at the dinner table, I thought it would just be nice, it didn’t have to turn into an argument” their mother sighed

“I’ll invite her over”

“Oh no you don’t” Miyadera hissed

He just side eyed her and began to eat, he could sense an argument about to happen. His mother just sat there in silent, he felt sorry for her sometimes, well, who wouldn’t be? Both of her children were in a sexual relationship with each other. Korekiyo thanked his mother for the meal and placed his plate in the dish washer.

“Would you like any sweets or anything?” His mother offered “I picked up some strawberry mochi, I know it’s your fave of yours”

“I’ll have some later, Rantaro is dropping me off something” he grinned, his phone going off straight after “that’s him now”

He rushes to the front of his house, there standing out front was Rantaro who was holding a small plastic bag with Kaito by his side. He guessed Shuichi was still in the car or was already dropped back off at his uncles place.

“Hey Kiyo!” Rantaro cheered “I didn’t know what you would have got, so I just guessed”

“Yea after you spent ten years trying to pick something out” Kaito chuckled “man you should have came with us, it was epic”

“I’ll join you three next time, count on it” He replied

“I’m going to make you, even if you say no or not” Rantaro joked passing the plastic bag over to Korekiyo “enjoy, we should really be dropping Shuichi home”

“Thank you!” He waved goodbye to Rantaro and Kaito and walked back inside. He took a peek of what surprise dessert was. It was a slice of vanilla crepe cake dusted with powder sugar. He smiled, returning to his bedroom with the cake, there was a wooden fork in the bag anyway so he didn’t have too run to the kitchen to get one.

He placed the plastic bag down on his desk, he about about to sit down, then she came in.

“Korekiyo” Miyadera shut the door behind her “what the heck happened at dinner tonight?”

“Nothing happened” he said, lifting the cake out of the bag “you can leave now”

“You don’t tell me when I can leave or not, how dare you even suggest bringing another woman into our household” she hissed “you shouldn’t even be hanging out with her, I swear Korekiyo, if I catch you-“

“You’ll do what?” He raised an eyebrow “I’m my own person, Miya, stop being so controlling of me”

“Are you that stupid, do you even respect me as your partner?” she yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders “you can’t leave me, I won’t ever let you leave me!”

“Let me go!” He tried to shake her off him but he couldn’t. She pushed him onto his bed, pinning him down, leaving no room for Korekiyo to escape her. “Get off me”

“You will be mine Korekiyo, and **only** mine, and if this the only way to convince you, this will have to be it” she groaned “you love me, correct? Then start acting like it”

Korekiyo closed his eyes, he felt her rip off his mask and threw it off the side of the bed. He could only brace himself for what happened next, the feeling he knew all too well.

The pain inflected onto him, it wasn’t something he just felt.

**She** did too


	6. Chapter 6

Kirumi was studying at her desk, it was the first time tonight she got a chance to study. Normally after school she would change out of her school uniform into her normal clothes and start on her requested chores. A lot of time it was just to make dinner do the laundry, which are jobs you normally do at her age. Today was difference as she promised she’ll help Tsumugi, Himiko and Tenko with some catch up study over voice call.

She wasn’t surprised about the boys going out at some sort of hour at night, it seemed fun just to do spontaneous adventures, but since of her family’s public image, she didn’t want to risk getting mixed up in something bad.

Her dad was the prime minster after all, she didn’t want to risk the wrong people getting their dirty hands on her and using her as bait for something, that was probably her overthinking things. Even if she didn’t have that public image, she hasn’t really spent time with Rantaro, Kaito or Shuichi outside of class, if Korekiyo came with them, that’ll be another story.

Korekiyo Shinguji, the super high school level anthropologist. They talked regularly and spent a couple of mornings together having tea together just to avoid the chaos that their class is. Kirumi couldn’t lie, he was pretty, but also pretty mysterious. She wondered about him sometimes, he has some sort of strange aura about him, one that drew her in, making her wan to learn everything about him, and so much more.

One of the things that made Korekiyo interesting to her, was his own reasoning for wanting to cover his soulmark, or, even avoiding touching people all together, she hasn’t met anyone like that. Everyone who she knew who covered their mark covered it for the same reason she did, cause they wanted people to fall in love with them for who they are, not cause some mark on their wrist the universe gave them told them so.

Even then, apart of her wanted to find her soulmate, finally being able to wake up in the arms of someone who truly loved her, it was like a dream for her, something she’ll never tell anyone thought, it was something that seem so cheesy to her, and she didn’t think she gave off those vibes to people, so that dream will stay with her, at least for now.

She just exhaled, flipping through her note book to the next clean page, if she kept thinking about soulmates, or Korekiyo for that matter, she wouldn’t be able to get any of the work she has to do done.

But that just before she **felt** it

Kirumi dropped her pen, it felt like there was finger nails digging into her inner thighs. Her eyes widen at the sensation of the pain. It wasn’t just that. sometimes she’ll feel the same feeling of finger nails digging into the skin on her right arm, right where her soulmark was. It was almost painful at times, and she didn’t know what was causing it.

It wasn’t just that, so time she’ll get random pains like she’s been hit or been giving an injection and her arm would be sore for a bit of the day. Sometimes the pains just felt like she nipped her skin while she was shaving.

She talked to her mother about all the things she guessed it could have been didn’t match up, so she was basically stuck with no answers. Kirumi also didn’t trust goggle to help at all, as it always tells you that you’re dying, when really you just have a stomach bug.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, she gave the okay for them to come in. It was her mother, dropping off a cup of tea and some cookies for her. She normally does that as brain food to help her study.

“Hey, mum?”

“Is there something wrong?” She questioned, placing the tea cup and plate down next to her daughter “you seem a bit, worried”

“I’m fine, it’s just, the pain is back again” she informed “but this time, it actually feels like my skin is being teared into, its so unnatural”

“Could I may suggest something that it could be?” She wondered “you might want to sit down with me, it’s a bit shocking”

Kirumi nodded, shocking? She didn’t know if we was a good or bad thing. She followed her mother over to her bed and they both sat down. “Do you have some sort of idea what it could be?”

“Well, I was taking to some of my friends about it, just telling them about what was happening, and, if they are right, and I’m certain it is, you have something special my dear Kirumi” she explained “I think you may have a true soulmate”

“A true soulmate? But those are rare, you only read them in fairy tales” Kirumi stared, she remembered a lot of the stories she was told as a child was about some princess who had a true soulmate, which means she could feel any pain that has been inflected- wait “Mum, that can’t the case here”

“It seems like it, everything adds up, you have a true soulmate my dear” she smiled “I just hope whoever your soulmate is alright”

The thought of having a true soulmate was still spinning around her head. A true soulmate, how people put it, is a rare type of soulmate, where two people are connected in a way researchers are still puzzled on. This connection makes both soulmates to feel any pain inflicted onto the other, it’s rare but not impossible, everything else about true soulmates are still a mystery.

But if that’s the case, and Kirumi **does** have a true soulmate, who ever it is must be in some sort of danger in their home life, she didn’t think digging your finger nails into someone’s thighs and arms on a regular bases is okay. It could all be self inflected but she doesn’t think that was the case here.

“Do you think my soulmate is alright?” She sighed, pulling herself into her mother’s arms “this isn’t normal”

“I just hope they are too” she cooled “but that’s something you’ll figure out later, for now, enjoy your tea and go to bed, you need the sleep”

She did have a point, Kirumi agreed, she will just do extra study tomorrow or even get some done in her school lunch breaks. “Alright, good night mum”

“Good night Kirumi, sleep well” her mother gently kissed her forehead before she left her bedroom. Kirumi returned to her desk, her tea was still warm, she smiled and brought the cup to her mouth

Who ever her true soulmate is, she hoped they also get some sleep, and one day escape whoever is causing them this pain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Kit, Blue and Daisy
> 
> Hello <3


	7. Chapter 7

The school halls were already busy when Kirumi was dropped off at school by her mother. She normally makes her way to the kitchen at the start of the day, like normal, unless she sees anyone from her class that doesn’t cause some of chaos, sometimes she’ll spend a moment taking to them, sometimes she speaks to the students in the class above her. Celestia Ludenburg one of the girls from said class and her had a couple of conversation when she served her and her soul mate Byakuya Togami, one of the schools power couples, if she had to say so herself. 

She glanced around the locker hallway, it seems Korekiyo hasn’t arrived yet, which is odd for him, He normally arrives around this time with Rantaro. But today was different, maybe she was over thinking about it and he just got stuck in traffic, she thinks he gets dropped off at school, he did tell her that he did have his drivers licence. 

Kirumi was hoping she’ll be able to see him today, she liked their before class tea party, she was going to invite him to join her today too. she just sighed, it was easily for her just to head to the classroom today, and do some work there before class, Kuma Sensei is normally in the classroom early for students to come in and get help needed. 

“Hey Kirumi, I don’t normally see you around here in the morning” Kuma Sensei greeted her “is something up?”

Mitusyo Kuma, or Kuma Sensei as they call him at school. He’s a middle aged man mostly seen wearing only black and white work clothes, sometimes a hint of red here and there but not much. He was a former student at the school under the super high school level teacher, no wonder how he got a job here. What made Kuma Sensei different to some of the others at school is how he’s more ‘hip with the kids’ as he puts it, he can joke around with his students but also maintain the teacher persona. 

“Noting really” she said, taking her place at her deck “I wanted to get in early to study, that’s all” 

“Are you sure that is all?” He raised an eyebrow “that cant be all” 

“It isn’t, but I don’t want to bore you with my stuff” she just replied opening up her note book “I just, didn’t get enough sleep last night”

“You can talk to me, I don’t know how much of a help I can be but, I am a good listener” he informed her “so, what seems to be the matter?”

“I have a true soulmate” 

“Wait, you do?” He pipped “that’s incredibly rare, how do you know for sure?” 

“I was trying to work last night and I could pain being inflicted into me, it’s been like that since I was a child, I would feel random pain out of no where, I don’t have a proper clue what else that comes with” 

“True soulmates haven’t really been studied yet, my best advice is to go talk to Kiyo about it, he is an anthropologist after all, I’m sure he’s done heaps of study about soulmates and how they evolved over humanity, something about true soulmates must have at least come up once” Kuma Sensei suggested.

“What about true soulmates?”

Kaede and Miu walk into the classroom, Kirumi froze “oh nothing, it’s just”

“Kirumi has a true soulmate, so she’s asking for advice on it” Kuma Sensei let slip “or was that just going to between us?”

“Wait, Miss maid has a true soulmate?” Miu questioned “that’s freakish great, who’s the lucky person who has to deal with you bumping into shit all the time?”

“Miu” Kaede glared at her “that’s amazing Kirumi! do you know who your soulmate is at all?” 

“No, I don’t still” she sighed “i think I’ll just wait to find them on my own, let them fall for me before I reveal my mark to them” 

“That’s boring, wait, what if we kick every guy in our class to see if you react?” Miu piped “that’ll be fun, we can even get Tenko on board!”

“Miu, I love you, but we are not kicking any guy in this class, we don’t even know if her soulmate is one of the guys in the class” Kaede informed 

“I’m not bothered not knowing who it is, I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of it” Kirumi added “no one is kicking anyone, alright?” 

“That no fun” she pouted “oh well, maybe next time”

“No” Kirumi and Kaede collectively said at the same time 

“I agree with them” Kuma Sensei budded in “soulmates are something you find by yourself, not because one of your classmates used physical harm on a student to see if they are the true soulmate of another person in the class” 

“Remember now we found out we were soulmates, it wasn’t by force, it was just by chance” Kaede smiled, pulling Miu into her arms. It was a couple of months ago, Kaede, Miu and Tsumugi were out. Miu missed a step walking up to the train station platform when Kaede lended out her hand for the inventor. When they finally touched, their soulmarks lit up, and their once grey soulmarks bloomed with colours. 

“I guess you have a point” Miu agreed, planting a kiss on Kaede’s cheek “lets go sit down at our desk” 

“Young love, isn’t it great” Kuma Sensei grinned “I hope you find out more about true soulmates out Kirumi, I’ll try to do some research for you” 

“That’ll be great, thank you sir” he smiled 

“Anything for my student’s” he opened his laptop up, there had to be something around that could help Kirumi out, he loved his students and wants the best for all of them, even if it involves endless research on true soulmates. He knew the rest of his class should be arriving soon, until then, he’s going to find out as much as he could for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Korekiyo sat in Rantaro’s car in the Hopes Peak student car park. He tried to keep his mind off the events from the night before, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of Miyadera’s finger nails digging into his skin, begging him to her love her. 

“Kiyo, are you alright?” Rantaro wondered “you’re looking a bit pale”

“No I am fine, I just didn’t get much sleep last night, so my body is practically falling asleep on me” He somewhat lied, it was true he didn’t get much sleep last night, after his sister finally left him he raced out of bed, got dressed in the first pair of clothes he found and ran to the bathroom so he could wash himself off, after that the night was a blur for him “I’ll be fine thought”

“Are you sure, why don’t you have some of my iced coffee, it might give you a hit of caffeine so you don’t die in class” Rantaro suggested hanging him the drink he got on the way to school “I know you don’t really like coffee but it’s something”

“Oh okay” he took the drink from him and brought it too his lips and took a sip, of course Rantaro added extra sugar to the drink, but he couldn’t complain “this totally isn’t going to help”

“It’s not like it’s a drug” Rantaro smirked, taking the drink back from him “you know I can’t live without my morning coffee”

“I know I know” he just replied sitting back into his seat “shouldn’t we be getting to class?”

“We have time to chill, I don’t want you going to class when you are on the verge of dying in me” he grinned “maybe dying is a being too over dramatic, but you know what I’m saying”

“I’ll have caffeine at lunch something, if that makes you happy” 

“So you’re actually going to eat at school for once?” Rantaro raise an eyebrow “wow that’s new”

“I’m not eating, just drinking” he cleared up “I’ll ask Kirumi if I could have permission to go into the home economics kitchen and made some tea there during break”

“One day, I’m going to get you to eat, what’s if I ask Kirumi to eat, I’m sure you’ll listen to her” he smirked “there’s no hiding it”

Korekiyo just rolled his eyes, he doesn’t get why Rantaro was so caught up with him not eating at school, he knows his reasons, unless it’s his older brother senses kicking in, which happens a lot when it comes to stuff like that “I’m going to head to class, I’ll meet you there”

“Wait Kiyo!” He called out but Rantaro was too slow, he watched Korekiyo swing his bag over his shoulders, walking over to the main school building “dam you always gotta be that fast” 

—-  
“So look who finally arrived?” Kokichi smirked, dangling his legs off his desk, everyone’s eyes went to Rantaro and Korekiyo, who were the last people to arrive in class “Dam Shinguji this is your second day in a row of being last to class, add that to the tally”

“On it” Miu joked “where the heck were you two? You missed out on some interesting stuff” 

“We had a boy talk” Rantaro replied “nothing the class needs to hear”

“I don’t really believe that” Kokichi teased, Rantaro and Korekiyo made their ways to their desks. Kuma Sensei looked up from his laptop before making his way to the front of the class. 

Korekiyo started down at this workbook, the lack of sleep was starting to get to him. Class hasn’t even been going for thirty odd minutes and he could already felt himself collapsing onto his desk into a deep sleep. He slowly wrote the notes down, he’ll ask Rantaro or Kirumi after class for the notes he missed

“Kiyo, are you feeling alright?” Kuma Sensei asked, he looked up at his teacher “you almost look like you’re about to die on us”

“No, I’m alright, just super tired” Korekiyo informed “nothing to worry about” he didn’t want his class to worry, it was just a lack of sleep after all, something his teacher shouldn’t worry about. 

“Mr Kuma is right” Rantaro spoke “you really don’t seem alright, maybe you should take a nap in the chill out classroom for a bit”

“Good idea Rantaro” Kuma Sensei said, Korekiyo just looked up at him “it’ll be best if you rest this class, this is stuff which can easily catch up on, I’ll give the keys to Kirumi to up the classroom for you”

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m fine” He deadpan 

“Kiyo, I’m your teacher, I can tell there is something wrong” he insured “you can’t fight me on this”

Korekiyo just took a deep breath in, maybe he did need the nap “fine”

“Then that’s settled” Kuma Sensei pulled a key out and through it over to Kirumi “Kirumi are you able to drop Kiyo off at the chill out classroom for this period up to first lunch?”

“Of course” she nodded, standing up from her chair and making her way towards Korekiyo “Shall we?”

He just nodded, standing up from his desk, he kept his eyes on Kirumi as they made there way out of the classroom toward the chill out classroom.

The chill out classroom was a small spare classroom Kuma Sensei has turned into a space which if a student is visibly upset or ill can stay and rest till they are feeling better. Korekiyo only had to go here once before when he fell ill during school, since there was two immune compromised students in his class, one of them being himself, it was the best just to have the ill student rest in the chill out room till they were picked up from school by their parents 

Kirumi unlocked the door to the classroom, gesturing him to lay down on the many beanbags and pillows in one of the corner of the room “lay down over there, I’ll do checks on you once you’re comfortable”

Korekiyo laid down on the beanbags allowing his head of rest down on one of the pillows. Kirumi came over with a thermometer in her hand. “What are you planning to do?” 

“I’m checking your temperature, since I can’t touch you to check, we are doing it this way” she informed him “are you able to take your mask off for me?”

He did want she said and took his mask off, she slipped the thermometer into his mouth and waited “I don’t see why you need to do this Kirumi, I’m fine”

“I have too” she just replied, taking it out of his mouth “it seems like your temperature is normal, it’s always good to check just in case you were sick, I’ll let you rest now”

“Kirumi, wait” he reached for her “please, don’t leave”

“Is there an issue Kiyo?” She questioned 

“No, it’s just, I like your company, and it’ll be nice for you to lay with me here for a bit” Korekiyo mumbled, great job, he thought to himself

“If that’s your request” she smiled, laying down on the beanbag next to him “then shall it be granted”

He could feel his cheek grow warm when he felt the maid lay closer towards him, he wanted to touch her, but he knew it wouldn’t end well if his sister ever found out he touched another woman without her permission first. He just stared into her jade eyes, oh how he is drawn to her, he will never get the chance to find out for sure.

“Hey, Kirumi?”

“Is everything alright?” 

“It is, it’s just” he took a deep breath in “would you like, to, maybe hang out after school today, if you are free of course” 

Kirumi paused “I’ll love too”

Korekiyo’s eyes widen with joy “great, can’t wait till then”

“Agreed” she grinned “you should be sleeping Kiyo, you need the rest” 

“But I want you stay with me, please, even if it’s for a moment” he pleaded

“Alright” she nodded, she curled up even closer to him, her head just resting on his chest, without thinking he wrapped out of his arms around her. “go to sleep Kiyo”

“Fine” he pulled one of the blankets that was in the corner over them, making sure Kirumi’s head wasn’t covered by it, he still wanted her to be able to breath under the thick blanket. He glanced down at her once more before he closed his eyes, slowly drifting into peaceful sleep


	9. Chapter 9

He was surprised when he woke up alone. Korekiyo opened his eyes, he went to pull Kirumi into his chest, but she already left his side. He didn’t even know when she even left, he must have been in some deep sleep since he normally wakes up with movements. He curled himself up under the blanket, he didn’t know how long he was asleep for, was class still going on, is it lunch break yet? he wanted to check his phone but he left it in his bag which was still in the classroom.

Korekiyo closed his eyes, he had to remind himself to go to the bathroom once he gets his bag back, he needed to quickly fix up his hair and make up so it didn’t look like he fell asleep in it. He hopped for a $45 eyeliner it wouldn’t come off that easily.

“Kiyo?”

He heard the door to the chill out classroom. He watched Rantaro rush over and laying down next to him “Rantaro?” He spoke, feeling the other male pulling his back onto his chest

“Don’t freak me out like that, I knew you weren’t well, why did you even come to school today if you weren’t feeling great” he worried “I went to check on you during class since Kirumi didn’t return and you were knocked straight out”

“I’m fine, I was just sleeping” he replied “wait, Kirumi didn’t return to class?”

“She didn’t at first” he explained “Mr Kuma Sensei asked me to go check on you two since Kirumi hadn’t came back from dropping you off. And when I saw her she was wrapped up in your arms, nothing happened, right?”

“What do you mean by that?” Korekiyo raised his class “oh my god Rantaro do you actually think her and I did something during our time in this classroom together?”

“No I-, well, Kokichi and Miu did”

“Nothing happened, you know me” he confirmed “I asked her to stay with me for a bit, and I guess she fell asleep too, I wouldn’t blame her”

“Me either, this area is comfy as fuck” he chuckled “but it’s lunch time, and you need to get some food into your system, it’ll make you feel better”

“I’m not sick, I just didn’t sleep last night” he said, he could feel Rantaro let go of his body as they both sat up “I’m not that hungry anyway”

“I’m still going to make you at least drink something” he replied “before we go, Kiyo, hold still”

Korekiyo could feel Rantaro move his hand to his face, he removed the two bobby pin that pinned his hair out of his eyes. He used his fingers to brush out Korekiyo’s hair and pinned it back. “Is that all?”

“Maybe re do you eyeliner, but that’s it” he smiled “also I think you need this” Rantaro handed Korekiyo his mask, he didn’t even notice he wasn’t wearing it till he gave it to him

“I must have forgot to put it back on when Kirumi took my temperature” he reapply his mask, fixing it up so it sat comfortable on his lower face “she isn’t ill, so there was no risk”

“Even if she wasn’t sick it could have been a risk, one sneeze and you’re gone for” Rantaro exclaimed “you don’t even take that off at home”

“I don’t see your point, you’re so protective of me” Korekiyo rolled his eyes

“Sorry, it’s just the big brother in me, always making sure my siblings and safe and healthy, you’re like a little brother to me, even thought you’re older than me by like three months”

“Please let your family adopt me then” he said as a joke

“If only I could, I want a brother, but all I got stuck with is twelve sisters” he laughed “let’s go, Kaito and Shuichi are probably waiting for us to get to our lunch table”  
He nodded, both of them stood up from the beanbags and made their way out of the classroom.  
 **—-**  
 **MeChat**  
 **V3**  
 **————————————————**  
 **11:49am**

**Miu: I still 100% bet Kiyo and Kirumi did something during their time alone in that classroom, even if they won’t admit it, I know when those things happen, they are probably too embarrassed to admit to the dirty deeds they in.**

**Kaede: Babe**

**Miu: what? It’s truee**

**Ryoma: I don’t think you should be discussing that in this group chat, as both of them are in here**

**Miu: sucks to be them XD**

**—-**

Korekiyo just glanced down at the food in front of him, it was some of Rantaro’s food that he gave to him to be could attempt to eat. He didn’t feel like taking off his mask but he knew Rantaro wouldn’t stop bugging him till he ate at least something.

“How was your nap?” Kaito asked “Kuma Sensei was right about you looking off in class, glad you’re feeling better to eat”

He just exhaled, why did everyone think he was ill? “It was good, I’m feeling a lot better now, but I should tell you, I’m not sick, if I was I wouldn’t be sitting here with you Kaito”

“But we could be helping you feel better” he stated “who wouldn’t want to be nursed to health but their friends”

“Kaito” he paused “you are also immune compromised, we could die if we get the flu, not a risk I’m about to take”

“That’s morbid” Kaito huffed

“What to you except coming from Kiyo” Rantaro chuckled “speaking of Kiyo, Shuichi and I are going out after school to do some outdoor studying, you should totally come with us, studying in the fresh air, sounds nice, we can even get like food afterwards”

Speaking of Shuichi, he noticed the detective wasn’t with them, he normally sits with them at break “as much as I love too, I have other plans”

“And they are?” He raised his eyebrow “studying in your room alone isn’t a plan”

“Kirumi and I are going out after school” he replied

“Wait, you and Kirumi?” Kaito questioned “so Miu was right-“

Rantaro glared at him “that’s amazing, I’m happy for you Kiyo, tell me all about it once you get home”

“I will” he replied

“Just give me a call and I’m happy to drop both of you home” Rantaro winked “my baby Kiyo is growing up so fast”

“We are just hanging out, nothing more than that” he insured, Rantaro was acting like this was his first time hanging out with anyone other than him “and I’ll take the offer, I won’t be able to drive for a long while, Miyadera still doesn’t want me driving for some reason”

“You go out once without her permission and she grounds you” Kaito laughed “I thought she’ll have her own life or something not worried about what her younger brother was doing”

“I wonder the same” Korekiyo just nodded, guess he’ll never know

“Your sister’s hot, doesn’t she have like a soulmate she could boss around or something?” He asked

“Kaito, did you just call my sister hot?” His eyes widen, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing “she’s ten years older than you, plus one major point, she’s my sister!”

“I’m only joking” he teased “I’m sure your sister is more than good looks, she just needs to let you it more”

“I’m never going to get over the fact you called her hot” he covered his face with his hand. It just made his skill crawl, they don’t know his sister the way he does.

—-  
The final bell for the school day rang across the school. Korekiyo rushed into the boys bathroom and pulled out a small black carry on bag from his school bag. He was the only one in the bathroom at the time, he looked in the mirror rubbing a make up remover wipe over his eyes to get off his original eyeliner and mascara. He normally took his time with his make up but he didn’t have for that, Kirumi would be done talking to who she needed to sort things out with and they’ll be off on their outing.

He carefully applied his eyeliner, making sure to keep it even as he could, it was always a pain trying to put on eyeliner on a time limit, he didn’t even think any of the boys could do it either. Once it looked fine for him he went over his lashes with the mascara he picked up when he was out with Rantaro last week.

“Kiyo, we need to talk”


	10. Chapter 10

Korekiyo’s eyes widen, he dropped the wand of his mascara into the sink below. He turned around to face the other male who called out his name “Sh-Shuichi?”

The midnight blue haired male stood in the middle of the bathroom, his golden eyes met his own. He froze still, what did Shuichi need to talk to him about? 

“I want to ask you, for some advice” Shuichi mumbled 

Advice? This was the first time Shuichi has never came up to him for advice, or at all for that matter, even when they sat together at lunch the two didn’t really speak at all. so what could he ended be asking him. “What would like advice on”

“I need advice on” he paused “Rantaro” 

Rantaro? Korekiyo had to take a step back, that was the last thing he expected Shuichi to say, why did he need advice about his best friend? He knew they were going to study together today but that was it “why are you asking me for advice in him?”

“You’ve been his best friend for ages and you guys are extremely close, I just want some advice on, how to get his attention, what type of guy he likes, or maybe even-“

“You’re planning on asking him to see if there’s a chance he’s your soulmate” Korekiyo cut him off “honestly, I don’t even know if I have advice, Rantaro loves the whole idea of soulmates, I’m sure if you just ask to touch him he wouldn’t mind”

“You really think so?” He questioned “you don’t think it’ll be weird?”

“I know it won’t be, Rantaro isn’t that type of guy to think stuff like that is weird, he’s understanding and compassionate, thought he can be a bit clingy at times, and goes into older brother mode, a lot” he went in “Rantaro is one of the most adventurist soul I’ve ever met, and I had the honour to meet many people across humanity. Just be yourself around him, that’s all I can say”

“He’s just seems so cool, you see how other students act around him, he just-“

“Shuichi” Korekiyo cut him off “Rantaro is your friend, he’s gone on about you many times with me, all those students have nothing compared to you”

“He’s talked about me?” his cheeks blushed “Kiyo I-, I don’t even know where to start with Rantaro, I like him”

“You should tell him that” he grinned 

“You’re right, I should be going to see him, I don’t want to keep him waiting” Shuichi nodded 

“Before you go, let me fix up your eyeliner up, it’s a little smudged” he offered 

“Oh, thank you”

He got Shuichi to sit down on the bathroom floor, Korekiyo removed the detectives original eyeliner and re did it, it was his first time ever trying to do eyeliner on another person, he made sure he kept the same style he had on before, Shuichis eyeliner doubled winged compared to his own. “This should do it”

Shuichi smiled “thank you, for the advice, and the make up”

“It was my pleasure, have fun on your study date” he smiled

“As I’ll say the same to you”

Korekiyo froze, crap, he knew he was forgetting about something, he quickly got off the ground and picked up his mascara wand that was still in the sink. He hoped Kirumi wasn’t waiting too long for him, he knew she would understand why he was late, but even then showing up late could make his Image seem bad, but he guessed showing up late was his theme today.  
——

Kirumi was waiting outside the school building, watching all the students finally leave. She checkered the time on her phone, Korekiyo must still be in the bathroom, she didn’t think he’ll take longer than her conversation with one of the other students, maybe he was caught up talking to someone”

“My apologise for keeping you waiting”

Speaking of Korekiyo, she looked up at him and softly smiled “it’s alright, I didn’t mind waiting”

“I still do want to apologised, I went to the bathroom to re do my eye make up and got caught up taking to someone”

She just glanced at him, who would even want to start a conversation in the males bathroom, out of all places, but she didn’t want to question it just in case it was personal “you don’t have to apologise, I understand completely, things happen”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure” she cooled glancing up at the male, she could tell he didn’t really believe her when she insured him, she didn’t take him as the guy to be so doubtful on himself, which was interesting “it wasn’t your fault, it actually gave me time to message my mother telling her not to pick me up” 

“At least that’s a good thing” he grinned, “so, shall we start heading into town?”

“Of course” She held our her hand for him to take, Korekiyo froze, he just realised she was wearing a pair of black gloves, did she put them on for him? He’s never seen her wear a pair before, or he just didn’t noticed till now. 

He took her by the hand, letting his fingers lace between hers, he stared into her eyes, this was actually happening, it felt so, he couldn’t describe it, even if it was only hand holding, he didn’t want to say anything in fears it could ruin the moment, Korekiyo also didn’t want it to look like he was making their outing into anymore than what it was originally, just some time to hang out outside of school, it wasn’t like a proper date or anything. 

His sister would certainly kill him if that was the case, all she knows is he’s with Rantaro and Shuichi, that’s all he’s giving her, he hates lying to her but, it was his life, he can hang out who he wants too and not get yelled out for it.

Its not like Kirumi is his soulmate, they were just friends, two friends who are hanging out after school, who happen to be holding hands, he’s held hands with Rantaro before so he didn’t think it’ll be different with Kirumi, then again that was when they were younger and were told by Rantaro’s father to keep together since Rantaro has a habit of running off and getting lost, and he thought he was bad. 

But this was also Kirumi he was talking about, not Rantaro, but even then..., he has to stop thinking about it. Korekiyo gripped her hand a touch tighter, as they left the school grounds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter this week cause it’s Korekiyos Birthday!!! Happy birthday my baby boy

The town was buzzing with students from schools across the area, Korekiyo knew town would be busy, he just hopes he doesn't run into anyone from his class and spots him with Kirumi, it’s not like he doesn’t want to be seen around the maid, he just doesn’t want to hear about all the comments. 

“There’s a bakery around here, I think you’ll like” Kirumi suggested “I used to go there a lot after school with my father, till, you know”

“Till what?” He wondered 

“Till he was elected Prime Minister late last year, we would always stop buy and have some tea and whatever the bakery has to offer that day, now since of his public eye, we stopped going, it’s not like I can get upset about it. I still go hear myself after work on weekends to being him something, when he’s staying at home and not his suite in the city” she explained 

“Does your father come home regularly?” Korekiyo asked

“He does, just not that often as I want him too, I just miss the days where we didn’t need to worry about the public eyes or security when we do go out” she sighed “but, that’s just life, anyway, this is the bakery”

They stood outside a medium sized store, from the outside it doesn’t look like the bakery was packed, there was two girls on the middle table and a middle aged couple near one of the windows. Kirumi pulled him into the bakery, they sat down at a table at the far corner, away from the other customers. 

“I don’t even where to start” he said, he couldn’t believe he had never visited this place before, it seemed like something he would like 

“Let me surprise you with something” she insisted “I want to share a couple of things with you”

“That’s alright with me, let me pay for it” he pulls out his wallet from his pocket “it’s the least I can do”

“You’re such a gentlemen, but this place was my choice, so I will pay” Kirumi giggled 

She was going to pay? “are you sure, I was the one who asked you out today” 

“I’m not letting you pay Mr Shinguji, my treat” she winked, walking over to the front counter before he could say another word. Korekiyo sat in his chair stunned, that was a first, he normally paid when he went out with one other person, in most cases it was cause he didn’t mind spending the money.

“She sure is something” he said to himself 

After a moment she returned to their table with their number and placed it in the middle “I also ordered you a green tea, I hope you didn’t mind”

“That’s perfect, are you sure you don’t want me to pay you back in anyway?” He offered 

“I’m not letting you, Kiyo, take this as a gift, has anyone ever given you a gift and didn’t expect anything in return?

“Well~” 

“Go on?”

“You really want me to go on about my past encounters with people that oh so were interested in me?” He raised an eyebrow 

“I didn’t mean it like that” she pouted”

“Don’t worry, I know, I’m just playing around” he grinned “last time I was given a gift was from a boy in my middle school class, it was a necklace with my star sign on it, we talked for a bit but them stopped out of nowhere, turns out there was a rumour our soulmarks were matching so he gave me a gift to try to win me over. I still wear the necklace, it was still a gift I won’t just throw a away” 

“What happened to the guy?” Kirumi questioned 

“He found his soulmate the afternoon he gave me the gift, which I’m glad about, didn’t want him believing I was the one he was meant to be with when that certainly wasn’t true” he went on “he was really big into star signs and some webcomic online based around these, humanoid, horned aliens“ 

“Middle school seemed interesting for you” 

“That wasn’t even the start of it, I could go on about all the crap that Rantaro and I got ourselves into, but that’s another story that should be told another day” he just smiled “and what about you, what happened in your middle school days?”

“I went to an all girls school, nothing much really happened, most interesting thing was that some the boys from the all boys school close to mine were let into the school by a couple of girls in my class, but that’s it, I wasn’t the type to get caught up in drama, all I cared about was my job as a maid and my grades, it’s always been like that, I also didn’t really talk to anyone” 

“So you didn’t really have any friends in school?” His eyes widen, he didn’t take Kirumi as a loner, he thought she would have been somewhat popular 

“I guess, a lot of girls started to get close to me near the end of my time there, but I guessed it was cause my dad just got elected and I was the only one in the school to be scouted for Hopes Peak academy” she explained “I wasn’t the type to mix with other people in middle school at least, but I’m glad that changed when I went into high school”

“I’m glad too” he commented “I mean, I was also somewhat introverted in middle school. I would always run off to this one corner of the library to study anthropology and making my own notes, it was quite but that was the life enjoyed”

“Now we have each other” Kirumi cooled “two loners who’s paths met, and I’m glad for that”

“You are?”

“Of course, Kiyo I’ve been wanting to ask you to study with me one day, but every time we’re together I get pulled away by the girls or-“

“I’m close to passing out due to lack of sleep” Korekiyo cut her off 

“Well, you didn’t have to put it like that, I was feeling the same, my mind was filled with thoughts I couldn’t shake last night, so my mind wouldn’t let me sleep. That rest did wonders for both of us” she went on “I wish I could have stayed with you till you woke up”

Both of them just stared into each other’s eyes, she didn’t want to leave him during their time in the chill out classroom, he could his cheeks warm up, oh no he shouldn’t be turning that into anything more than he already was, Kirumi had a rough night sleep too she just wanted to rest up like he did, not stay there fully cause he asked her too. 

“I wouldn’t have minded you staying with me, your company means everything to me” he smiled

“Aw” she smiled back, a waiter came over and placed the sweets and tea they ordered in frying of them, they says their thank you and the waiter let them be. Korekiyo still has his eyes on the maid while she explained everything 

“So, what first?”


	12. Chapter 12

“When I came here my dad would always get something different, this place is known for their pasty’s and tradition sweets, I picked out three that I think you’ll enjoy, based on what I know about your taste, you don’t mind sweet things, right?” Kirumi explained 

“Sweet things are one of my favourites, something a lot of people actually don’t guess straight away” Korekiyo smiled “just overly sugary drinks are not pleasant, to me at least” 

“Agreed, I’ve seen how many sugars Angie adds to her tea, and I question” she replied picking up her tea cup “I don’t think you need more than two sugars in tea”

Korekiyo glance around the bakery, they were pretty far away from the other people who were also dining with him. He slipped off his mask and tucked it in his school blazers pocket, he was glad they picked this spot out of all the free ones around.

“Some teas don’t need sugar in it” He saids, taking a sip of his green tea “green teas and any herbal teas in my opinion, it ruins it true taste of the tea, it isn’t a good idea to have sugar on top of sugar”

“Cause the slight bitterness of the tea goes well with the sweets” she winked “you should eat something, I know you don’t eat at school so I’ll let you enjoy your sweets”

He nodded, bringing one of the sweet pastries to his mouth, he had to admit, this was the first thing he ate all day other than the apple he took with him for breakfast since he didn’t feel like dealing with his family this morning. He didn’t even touch the food Rantaro tried to get him to eat at break. 

“I need to take you out one day, for a proper-“ 

“Date?”

Korekiyo’s eyes widen “If you want it to be a date, I guess it could be one” the part of him wanting their outings to be nothing more than that slipped his mind “as friends, of course, friends can date too”

“I guess” she sighed “let’s just, stop talking and finish our tea before it gets cold” 

“Oh, sure” the tone in Kirumi’s voice, was she upset about him rejecting the idea of a date, wait, did it sound like he rejected her? He really hoped it didn’t, cause he would love to go on a proper date with her, bu he couldn’t, nor would he ever will. 

After both of them had finished, they left the bakery, Korekiyo made a mental note to remember the name, he knew it meant something to Kirumi, and the pasty’s there were one of the best he has in a while, they tasted like the ones he has in Paris last year during summer break with his family.

He kept his eyes on her, they haven’t really spoken a word since they left. He reached out for her gloved hand, letting his fingers lace between hers again. Kirumi griped his hand tighter as they crossed the road to a near by walking path. 

“Does it look like it’s going to rain for you?” Kirumi wondered

Korekiyo glanced up at the sky, dark grey clouds started to form above them. There was talk about how it may rain, but he doesn’t trust weather reports completely. “It does, but it is just a little rain, unless you would like to head home just incase it gets heavy” 

“No it’s fine, if it does start to get heavy I will call my mother so she can pick us up and drop you home” she insured 

“She doesn’t have to drop me home, Rantaro said he would if needed” he replied 

“It’s okay, I’m sure she won’t mind, she’s been wanting to meet you anyway since you came over and studied with me at the start of the term” she informed “she’s lovely, so you don’t have to worry”

He didn’t expect to be meeting one her mother today, he would be fine with it, if her mother wasn’t married to the prime mister, he was just lucky it wasn’t her father picking her up, he would have freaked knowing the fact he could be soaking wet in front of the leader of the country. “I will take the offer then”

Korekiyo and Kirumi continued to walk down the footpath, he could feel light drops hitting his clothes, maybe it could be for the best for them to start heading back towards the start of the park just in case-

It starts to pour.

“Kiyo” Kirumi pulled him closer to her “I need to get you out of the rain”

“It’s just rain” he saids catching some of the rain droplets in his free hand “nothing bad”

“You’re just as bad as Kaito” she huffed 

“He’s worst than me” He chuckled “the rain is beautiful, nothing we should be running from if you ask me. One of the most calmest moments is when it starts to rain late at night, everyone is in their houses asleep so it gives you free reign to run and dance in the rain, or a moment just to feel the drops hitting your skin”

“You dance in the rain?” She raised an eyebrow 

“I do not, it was just an example, I’m more of a enjoy the feeling of the rain on my skin guy” he confirmed 

“That’s going to change”

“Hm?” 

Kirumi smirked, loping her hands around his neck, he settled is hands down on her waist “come on Kiyo, dance with me for a bit”

“I don’t really know how to dance” he paused “I was never taught too”

“Then let me” she cooled “I wouldn’t call this true dancing, but a slow dance”

He followed her directions, pulling her in closer to him till their chests touched, but this time both of them were soaking wet and he’s sure his makeup is dripping down his cheeks, but he didn’t care at all. Korekiyo wanted to push her bangs from Kirumis face, revealing her other eyes to him, thought the risk of touching her bare skin was high. 

It felt peaceful, standing here with her in his arms. 

“You’re not cold right?” He asked 

“A little, but it’s okay” she grinned “I should be worrying about you”

“Well” he side smiled, taking off his school blazer and wrapping it around Kirumi “if I get sick, I will suffer through it” 

Kirumi blushed hugging the blazer around her body “much as I’ll like to stay here, let’s get undercover so I can call my mother to pick us up”

He nodded, they found shelter was waiting till Kirumi’s mother arrived to pick them up. Soon as she got there they raced into the two back car seats and did the seatbelts up.

“Hi mum” Kirumi greeted 

“Hey darling!” She replied “and you must be Kiyo, it’s great to have finally meet you in person” 

“It’s great to meet you too” Korekiyo smiled, he was glad his mark was covering half of his face to hide his awkward smile from Kirumi and her mother,

“You two are soaking wet, I won’t waste any moment so you can get home as quick as you can and get changed out of those clothes of yours and into something dry” she exclaimed “what’s your address?”

He tells her his address and they were on their way. It didn’t take him too long to reach his house, Korekiyo was surprised there wasn’t much traffic at this time of day “my house is here, you can just drop me off before the gate”

“I can drop you closer if needed, it is still raining quite heavy, it’ll save you walking that extra bit in the rain” Kirumis mother offered 

“No it’s fine” he froze as she stopped the car “thank you, by the way”

“I’m glad I could drop you off” she grinned “stay safe Kiyo”

He in did his seat belt and hopped out of the car, glancing at Kirumi one more time before they shared their goodbyes. Once he closed the car door he rushed to his front door of his house, Miyadera is going to kill him for coming home drenched.

He ran to his bedroom to pick up a dry pair of clothes to change into after his shower. He undid his black school vest to place to the side for tomorrow when it hit him.

Kirumi still has his school blazer.


	13. Chapter 13

**MeChat**   
**V3**   
**————————————————**   
**7:35pm**

**Kokichi: Aw you guys are no fun, I wanted to see drama, not about what you guys missed at school, let’s go back to the subject of guessing if two certain somebodies actually got down and dirty during first class**

_**Keade Akamatsu has removed Kokichi Oma from the group** _

**Kaede: we agreed to stop**

**Miu: what’s the fun in that?**

_**Keade Akamatsu has removed Miu Iruma from the group** _

**Kaito: Man even your own soul mate, you’re truely not playing around.**   
**——**

Soon as Kirumi got home, she changed out of her soaked school uniform into something dry and comfortable. She noticed Korekiyo’s blazer laying on her bed, she completely forgot she had it on still, she’ll place it in the wash with her clothes and give it back to him when it’s been cleaned ironed for him, it was the least she could do for letting her borrow it today.

After placing her clothes in the wash she sat down on her bed, she had time before her mother was done preparing their dinner to brush her and make herself look like she hadn’t just got rained on, she was surprised her make up didn’t run, that would have been a disaster if it did.

She didn’t mind the rain at all, she loved it actually, but being in it with Korekiyo, felt different, their outing was very, she couldn’t put her finger on it at all, she liked it. It was a chance to show him a place that meant something to her and just to hang out with him a bit more, which was something Kirumi wanted to do.

Even if she didn’t want to admit it yet, she was drawn to him, could he be the one?

Her true soulmate?

Kirumi thought about it, she didn’t want to confront him about it, she saw how he reacted when she mentioned going on a proper date, he basically friend zoned her, he sure was quite content about not finding his, she was curious about his reasons, but didn’t feel like it was her place to ask.

As she continued to brush her hair, she noticed her phone was vibrating, she narrowed her eyes, picking it up from next to her.

**MeChat**   
**V3**   
**————————————————**   
**7:46pm**

**Tsumugi: do you ever wonder who’s soulmates in the other two classes? I have some theories if you’ll like to hear**

**Keebo: even if you said no you’ll still tell us.**

**Tsumugi: yep!**

_**Keade Akamatsu has added Kokichi Oma, Miu Iruma to the group** _

**Miu: I’m offended I was kicked D:**

**Tsumugi: So we all know Celestia and Byakuya are soulmates and so are Mondo and Taka. Who else do you think are soulmates in our upper class**

**Miu: Mokoto and Leon have been giving each other those eyes, ya know the ones I’m talking about, but also Kyoko and Mokoto could be fucking, and then there’s Sayaka, oh the drama with that is going to be fun to watch.**

**Ryoma: I can’t believe you guys are talking about this**

**Miu: shut up Mr My SoulMate Doesn’t Go To This School**

**Angie: I don’t know about the 78th class but Atua is telling me Sonia and Gundam are soulmates but haven’t announced it yet due to Sonia’s Royal title**

**Kokichi: speaking of soulmates, who do you think are soulmates in our class?**

**Kaede: don’t make me kick you again**

**Kirumi: what on earth is going on here?**

**Miu: MUMMMM**

**Kokichi: hey mum!!!**

**Kirumi: please refrain from calling me that ever again**

**Kokichi: okay mother**

**Miu: she won’t let us call her mummy but we all know who she’s calling daddy**

**Kiurmi:..**

**Angie: Atua has informed me you were out today with a certain someone, you should fill us in B) :D <3**   
**—-**

That was when Kirumi put her phone down, she could hear her mother calling her down for dinner anyway, great timing she though, she didn’t want to deal with her classmates at all and their chao. She didn’t even know why they were so interested in whatever they did, Kirumi was just glad Korekiyo was offline still.

“So, tell me all about today” Kirumi’s mother smiled, sitting down at the dinner table “how was it?”

“It was great, it’s nice to be able to spend time time outside of school with my classmates” she informed

“And not just any student”

“Oh no not you too, my whole class thinks I’m seeing him, but it isn’t true” Kirumi sighed “he’s not in a rush to find his soulmate, high chance it isn’t me, since you know”

“You haven’t even asked him if he had a true soulmate or not, or if he even knows what one is” she commented

“He’s an Anthropologist so of course he’ll know about about it, they study that type of stuff, right?” She wondered, what do anthologists do anyway for a living? “I haven’t had the chance to ask him about true soul marks or if he even had one to begin with, it just doesn’t seem like by place to intrude. He might be keeping it a secret, for all I know he could have found the person of his dreams and he doesn’t show his mark off cause he doesn’t need to anymore, he could have lied the whole time I-“

“Darling” her mother cooled “you’ve thought way too into that, I’m sure once he’s ready, he’ll reveal his mark, but I do suggest it talk to him about true soulmates, he could be helpful since soulmarks are a huge part of humanity and he studies that, and he has to be good if he got scouted into Hopes Peaks”

“My teacher said the same” but asking Korekiyo seems hard, he’s expressed that he didn’t get the hype of soulmates, she didn’t want to annoy him with asking questions about them to him. She’s sure he’s been asked many times before by other students “I’ll let it go for the night, after dinner I’m going straight to bed”

“You did have a big day” she smiled “best thing to do is curl up in bed, try to take your mind off the Kiyo stuff, alright?”

“I’ll try too” she exhaled, try at least, but ever since today, falling asleep next to him, being in his arms even if it only for a moment. He’ll be a subject that would be playing in for a while as she piece her emotions together.


	14. Chapter 14

The feeling of hot water surrounded his skin was the most calming things at things. Korekiyo sat down in the shower, letting the steaming water hit his back.

He was glad Miyadera was out with her friends, if she was still home he would have been caught straight away coming out of his room wet and heading to the shower, Korekiyo didn’t know if the lie he made up would work since Rantaro wouldn’t be stupid enough to study outside when rain was predicted to fall. He hated how she expected him to be home right after school.

Rantaro was the only person Miyadera trusted around him, maybe cause she knows he isn’t his soulmate. She raises an eyebrow when she hears him mention hanging out with any other males, but females were a no go.

That includes females who already found their soulmates.

Korekiyo lifted his right arm up, a white bandaged wrapped around his wrist and forearm. He was so used to having it on it slips his mind sometimes while getting undressed to take it off. He un does the bandage and lets it fall onto the floor, revealing his soulmark. a grey thorny vine twisted around his wrist, it wasn’t as pretty as other soulmates he’s seen, others had flowers that haven’t bloomed yet, while he had just a vine. Korekiyo has to admit, it did look kinder cool, just not, lively, but more edge. It did meet his personal style though, he wonder if his soulmate, who ever it was felt the same.

Since everyone’s soulmark matches up to them, even if it’s a tiny bit. He wondered what others looked like sometimes, but he could never ask without someone following up with if he was checking if they were soulmates or wanting to see his in return. He couldn’t remember the last person (excluding Rantaro, cause he doesn’t count) he showed his his soulmark too. He always had either long sleeves or jumpers on even in summer, Thought he always remembered to wrap his mark up just in case.

Sometimes he wondered what his mark would look like once he touched his soulmates, but that’s something he wouldn’t be able to find out. If his sister ever saw his mark coloured, it’ll be the end of him, he didn’t even want to know what she’ll do to him.

Korekiyo had nightmares in the past about it. He would find himself on his bedroom floor, his soulmark glowing with colours. He tried covering up with clothing but it was too late she caught a glimpse. A shiver went down his spine just thinking about the ending.

“No, it cannot end up like that” he mumbled lifting his head up into the water. His long hair falling into his eyes. The burning water soothed him, the stinging feeling his bare skin has gotten so used too, one of the most blissful feelings he knew. Korekiyo knew he would have to get out of the shower soon, his mother would have been done preparing dinner, she normally made something warm on rainy nights like this so he was looking forward to it.

Even if he wanted to stay in the shower surrounded by hot water, he didn’t want to be alone with his thought anymore.

Korekiyo turned the shower tap off. He grabbed the nearest towel and dried his body down and got changed into the clothes he brought in with him. He knew his hair would take forever to dry by itself, even with a blow dryer with it was some effort, he normally avoided wetting it at all costs unless he was washing it, but it was already wet cause of the rain, so what was the point of trying to keep it out of the water. He just braided his hair, using the spare hair tie on his left wrist, he’ll deal with it later.

“Korekiyo!” He was greeted by his mother as he exited the bathroom “oh good you’re finally out, your father is home early tonight if you’ll like to talk to him before dinner”

“He is probably busy, so I’ll just wait till dinner to talk to him” he replied

“Speaking of dinner, Miyadera told me you were studying with Rantaro and Shuichi today, she was quite worried about you getting caught up in the rain so I made sure to make something to warm you up, you didn’t get rained on, right?” She wondered

How long has his sister even been home for? “I got rained on, but it’s okay, I had a shower to warm my body up afterwards. When did Miya return home anyway?”

“Just as you entered the showers I believed, shes waiting for you in the living room, I’m sure you’ll want to spend some time with her at least” she informed

Korekiyo just nodded, he needed to face his sister at some point, he would rather do that in the living room and rather his bedroom. He walked over to the living room, Miyadera was sitting cross legging on the couch flipping through her phone, to his surprised she didn’t look like she was rained on that much.

“Hi Miya”

She looked up at her phone to him “Korekiyo!, you look like a mess”

“Huh, I had a shower that’s why” he rolled his eyes “is there something wrong?”

“No it’s nothing, why don’t you sit down” she cooled, and so he did “you didn’t do a good job getting that make up off of your face”

Miyadera grabbed a wipe from her bag and bringing it towards Korekiyos face “I can do it myself when I wash my face before bed, it was just a shower to warm my body up since I got caught in the rain”

“I can’t believe Rantaro allowed you to get soaking wet, I went to your room as soon as I returned and saw your school vest dripping wet. For someone who knows you that well, he just let you get wet? Some best friend he seemed to be towards you” she hissed

“Don’t blame him for this” he said “I wanted to stay in the rain”

“Korekiyo”

“What? You can’t get mad at him for everything” he wasn’t even out with Rantaro, he was out with Kirumi... “I don’t care that I got soaked, Ill do it again if I want too, it isn’t winter so I should be safe”

“What else has that boy made you do?” She groaned “I’m not dumb Korekiyo, I know when you two do shit”

“First of all, you have no right to know what I do with my friends, Can we stop fighting for a day Miya? I don’t like it as much as you do” he sighed “I love you, we shouldn’t be arguing about everything”

She opened her mouth to speak, but she paused “guess you’re right my sweet sweet Korekiyo” Miyadera pulled him into a hug, Korekiyo could only sigh as she leant in.

—-  
 **MeChat  
Rantaro Amami, Korekiyo Shinguji  
————————————————  
8:28pm**

**Rantaro: Kiyoooo <3 <3**

**Korekiyo: you only send me <3 when you’ve done something**

**Rantaro: don’t be like that, I have very important news to tell you**

**Korekiyo: and that is?**

**Rantaro: I’ve found my soulmate <3**

**—-**


	15. Chapter 15

**MeChat**   
**Rantaro Amami, Korekiyo Shinguji**   
**————————————————**   
**8:29pm**

**Rantaro: it’s Shuichi! How could have been so dumb not to noticed, wait, let me tell you all about this tomorrow, it’ll be better in person.**

**Korekiyo: I look forward to hearing all about it.**   
**—-**

So, Shuichi managed to ask Rantaro to see if they were soulmates, and it was true, there was some studies that proved soulmates were drawn to each other, but Korekiyo didn’t fully believe it. He was the type of guy who would rather learn things on his own or talk face to face to people and all the talk he found was online which isn’t reliable in his opinion.

He wrapped a blanket around his body. He’s happy Rantaro found his soulmate, and he was glad it was a person like Shuichi, someone he knows will make his best friend happy, Rantaro could even help Shuichi leave his shell and explore the world instead of always keeping to himself

Thought he should follow his own advice.

He went out today with Kirumi, that counted, and what a wonderful time. Even with the chance he could be waking up with a fever or cold, it would have been worth it completely. He just starred up at his bedroom ceiling, his mind became full of thoughts of her, no he couldn’t be thinking about her like that, He shouldn’t, he couldn’t.

Kirumi was just his close friend, and it’ll stay that way.

—-

The world was on his favour, Korekiyo woke up well. He managed to fall asleep not that long after he curled himself up under one of his many thick blankets he has piled up on his bed. Once he woke up he checked the time of his nightstand 6:54am, he had six more minuets to sleep in surrounded by warmth before Miyadera woke him up for school. As much has he wanted to close his eyes for a moment more he didn’t feel like waking up to his sisters morning kisses.

He sat up from his bed, removing the blankets from his body. A slight chill went up his body when he stepped onto the cool wooden floor, even if it was spring the nights were still quite cold, leaving his bedroom cool in the mornings before school.

Once he got down to his kitchen, something seemed different. Miyadera and his mother was sitting at the table having their breakfast before his sister head to work with their dad. Korekiyo went to re boil the kettle, what was when she spoke.

“Oh by the way Korekiyo, I called your teacher up and let Rantaro know you weren’t coming in today”

...what?

“Miya, but I’m fine” he spoke up “check my temperature if needed, I’m well”

“I agree with her on this my dear” his mother spoke up “I don’t want to risk you getting ill, you’re happy to return to bed after you had your medication”

“I got the day off work too care for you” Miyadera added “you’re my partner, I need to look after you and keep you nice and warm”

Korekiyo just rolled his eyes, it was just rain, if it was I’ll be understood but he was fine “could I ask least invite Rantaro over after he finishes school? I really want to talk to him”

“You were out with him all yesterday you can wait a day to talk too him, plus we haven’t had a days to ourselves in a while, this could be a good chance too” she smiled “come on Korekiyo, don’t you love me?”

He had a feeling making sure he wasn’t ill wasn’t the only reason why he wasn’t going to school day, this wasn’t the first time it happened “I do love you Miya, it’s just-“

“Then it’s settled, once your finished here I’ll meet you in your room, I have plans” she winked as she left the table. Korekiyo froze, he just glanced over to his mother who was silently finishing her coffee. He took a deep breath in pouring the water from the kettle into his cup.

—-

Korekiyo found himself curled up back under his blankets. Miyadera was sitting at the end of his bed. He placed his phone down as she asked him too, he didn’t know why she asked him when he knew she was doing to check her phone cause of work.

“You didn’t keep be back cause it make sure I wasn’t sick right?”

“That is one of the reasons” Miyadera spoke “another reason is, I’ve been meaning to have the talk to you for a while now, and this seems like the best time”

“What’s so important that you made me stay home from school?” He questioned “Miya-“

“That thing we are taking about is your future, our future even” she stated “My sweet Korekiyo, I don’t think where you are currently in life is well suited to you, I think you need to fix up some things”

Fix up? “But I like my life at the moment, nothing seems to be an issue-“

“First of all, I feel like Hopes Peaks isn’t giving you the education needed, it’s talent based not work based, you need to be attending a school that cares for your grades and pushes you to get work that will actually help you during your life that has been set up for you” she stated “none of this talent stuff that won’t even get you anywhere in life. There are many other wonderful private schools out there that would love to have you.”

“Hopes Peaks is my dream school, the teachers actually care for us outside of class and make sure we are up to date with everything, who cares if it’s talent based, it will help me become the best anthropologist I can be” Korekiyo said “you knew how hard it was to get scouted, I am not moving schools cause you think somewhere else could do better, my class is like my family,”

“Are you saying that I don’t have the best plan for my soulmates future?” She raised an eyebrow “you’re just going to throw away the family’s name and go off doing your anthropology crap, everything you would ever want is here Korekiyo, I don’t see why you can’t see that”

He froze the word soulmate twisted in his mind, he could feel himself growing sick “for the last time I’m not joining you and dad in the family’s name, I want to make my own story, and Hopes Peaks is going to help me get there”

“So you really don’t love me the way I do” Miyadera pulled the blankets off his body, his eyes widen as he felt her crawl on top of him and letting her body rest on his hips “after all the things I’ve done for you my sweet Korekiyo you turn around and throw it all away?”

“I love you, it’s just-“

“Then start acting like it and do what I say” she hissed “god, you can be so useless and inconsiderate”

“M-Miya”

“Just go back to sleep, I’ll deal with you tonight” she groaned crawling back off him before leaving the room. Korekiyo sat up on his bed, a single tear fell onto his cheek.

If she really saw him as his soulmate, why does she treat him like this?


	16. Chapter 16

Korekiyos eyes widen as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. He dropped the books he was taking out if his school locker, letting it crash down onto the floor “huh?”

“You’re shaking, it’s only me Kiyo” Rantaro chuckled “you didn’t let me know you were coming into school today, I could have picked you up”

Oh, he knew he forgot something “my apologises, I was asleep for most of yesterday so it slipped my mind, my sister dropped me off today since she still won’t allow me to drive myself”

“Classic Miya” Rantaro chuckled “there’s so much I want to tell you, like, holy shit” 

“Is it about your soulmate?”

Rantaro nodded, He broke away from Korekiyos and pulled up his sleeve to reveal is soulmark. Yellow and blue flowers laced around his forearm, the once closed flowers now in full bloom “I still can’t believe this Kiyo, Im going to ask Shuichi to spend the night with me this weekend so he could meet my family, he’s keen too”

“Just don’t push him into the deep end yet” he replied “I’m sure he’ll love your family”

“I’ve already told Azami about him, and she’s eager to meet him, well she just wants to see he’s ‘good enough’ for me, but you know how younger sisters are like” he chuckled “shes still not over the fact the guy we met during one our hikes wasn’t my soulmate” 

“I’m sure she’ll love him” he winked “as much as I want to talk all about my dear Shuichi and the night we found out we were soulmates, I want to hear all about your little date with Kirumi” 

Korekiyo rolled his eyes “it wasn’t a date Rantaro, Kirumi and I just went out after school, please go back to telling me about your date with Shuichi”

“It didn’t start as a date” he stated 

“If you stay so” Korekiyo grinned “let me go to class, I need to collect the work I missed”

“Don’t leave me Kiyoo” Rantaro whined looping his arms back around him.

“And this is why people think we are soulmates”

“Don’t be like that~” he hummed

“Rantaro?”

Both of turned their head to to see Shuichi, his aura felt different from the one Korekiyo felt when he last talked to him. Rantaro’s eyes lit up, he jumped from Korekiyos arms to Shuichi before planting a kiss on the super high school level detectives cheek. 

“I’ll leave you two alone” Korekiyo said, picking up the book that he dropped and headed to class, he hoped he had some time before class to collect the notes he missed from yesterday, Kuma Sensei normally keeps a copy just in case anyone needs them.

——

Kuma Sensei was researching away on his laptop, he still hasn’t managed to find anything about true soulmates for Kirumi. He tried the library when he first offered to help her but even then all the books about true soul mates didn’t give him a clear answer. Kuma Sensei even had a talk to his own husband about it and he had no clue what he was talking about.

“Morning Sensei” 

He glanced up from his Laptop to see Korekiyo placing his books down at his desk “Hey Kiyo, I’m glad to see you’re feeling a lot better, your sister messaged me yesterday to let me know you weren’t feeling that well”

“Oh, I’m glad too, am I able to have the notes from yesterday’s class?” He wondered 

“Of course” he smiled “they are printed off somewhere for you” 

Korekiyo made his way over to Mr Kumas desk, he found the printed out notes with his full name written on a sticky note “thank you Sensei”

“You’re welcome, by the way Kiyo, while you are still here, may I ask you something?” He questioned “since you’re an anthropologist, you may be of some help”

“What would you like to ask me?” He wondered 

“How do I put this, someone asked me about true soulmates, I couldn’t find anything about it for them anywhere, so maybe you would know” Kuma Sensei said, he left Kirumis name out of it just Incase she didn’t want anyone else knowing “everything I’ve found doesn’t match up”

“True soulmates?” He raised an eyebrow “hmm, from my studies it’s when two people have a strong bond and can feel each other’s pain even when you don’t know you’re soulmates yet, unfortunately that’s all my knowledge on the subject.” 

“That’s what was coming up for me too” he sighed “guess it’ll be a mystery’

“who asked you about true soulmates?”

“My husband did, one of the people he works with might have a true soulmark, that’s why I asked” he lied 

“Apologises that I wasn’t that much of a help” Korekiyo side smiled “soulmates are a hard subject for me so I haven’t studied that much about them, if I found out more about true soulmates I’ll tell you-“

“True soulmates?”

Korekiyo turned his body to see Kirumi standing at the classroom door “Kirumi!”

“Kiyo!” She raced over to him, wrapping her arms around his back and placing her head on his chest. Korekiyo cheeks grew pink as he hugged her back “you’re feeling better, right? I have a feeling it was my fault for allowing you to stay out in the rain”

“Kirumi, its fine, my sister and mother just wanted to keep me home just in case, it wasn’t your fault” he cooled. “As I might remind, I like feeling the rain against my skin, it was a joy spending it with you”

“What a surprised you two being first to class, that’s a first” Kuma Sensei budded in “oh, wait, are you two?”

“We’re not” Korekiyo answered glancing down at Kirumi

“That’s a shame” 

“Don’t you have research to do about true soulmates?” He raised an eyebrow

Kirumi exhaled “oh, so that’s what I heard” 

Korekiyo “Kirumi, are you alright?”

“Yea, I’m fine” she said, gripping tighter onto him “it’s just- I’m glad to have you back at school”

was that all? He wondered “Hey Kirumi, did you want to have lunch together today?” 

“Of course, I’ll love too” she smiled “I’ll just tell the girls I’ll be siting with your group today” 

“Great” he cooled stroking her back, he could totally tell Kuma Sensei was keeping an eye on them, classic teacher thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azami is one of Rantaro’s Sister, shes my OC and she’s one year younger than him (in my non despair AU Azami and Rantaro are blood related whole his other 11 sisters were fostered and adopted by their parents)


	17. Chapter 17

She took a glance at Kirumi and then over to him “Kiyo, I swear if you’re going to bring Kirumi over to the group you sit with at lunch I will personally kick you where it hurts” 

“Tenko” Angie exclaimed “you don’t have control over Kirumi, Atua saids he’ll keep good watch over her during her date with Kiyo”

“It isn’t a date” Korekiyo groaned “why is everyone making such a big deal out of this, it’s not like we haven’t sat at different places before”

“This is the first time a man has tried to invite a female from my table over to their table” Tenko hissed “Kirumi, please tell me he isn’t forcing you to sit with him, blink twice if he us”

“Tenko I must insure you that you’re overreacting” Kirumi piped “I’m allowed to sit with our male classmates if I want too, and I do”

“I don’t trust the men at that table” she said 

“Okay rude” Kaito scoffed “why are you so worried about Tenko? Rantaro and Shuichi are too busy giving each other love heart eyes to even care that Kirumi is there and I certainly won’t do anything”

“That’s it, Kiyo you’re sitting with us today, Keebo can sit with you guys” Tenko sorted out “unless he’s already sitting with Ryoma and Gonta” 

“I don’t want to be apart of this” Keebo places his head on his desk 

And that’s how Korekiyo found himself sitting next to Kirumi at the girls lunch table. He glanced around, he felt so out of place, oh his sister would but him if she found out he was sitting with a group of girls. 

Tenko just kept staring at him “you try anything, then boy I’ll-“

“So Kiyo” Angie cut her soulmate off “hows life going for you?” 

“Life has been good, nothing really interesting” he replied 

“I thought you say that!” She piped “it’s nice to be able to talk to you and get you know you a bit better!”

Kirumi just stared at her “I don’t think we should jump him with questions, let him sit there in peace” 

“That’s no fun then” Miu budded in “tell me, what type of stuff are you into?”

“I enjoy reading and travelling, one of the most enjoyable things for me in reading about the cultures or history about the country I’m currently travelling too, just curling up on the plane seat watching the clouds go by” he went on “also lavender scented items, lavender is very calming-“

“You dumbass I meant want are you into, as you know?” Miu winked “a rich pretty boy like you must be into some super kinky-“

“Miu!” Kaede scoffed “that isn’t something we should talk about, especially in front of her” 

Miu glanced over at Kirumi, then to Korekiyo, than back to her soulmate “meh, who saids Kirumi was vanilla?”

Korekiyo cringed “why don’t you all just focus on eating and not guessing each other’s kinks, it’s a highly inappropriate question at this time”

“I agree with Kiyo on this” Kirumi nodded placing a hand on his thigh “and I don’t see how his wealth and appearance has anything to do with what he’s ‘into’”

“Could we maybe change the subjected?” He wondered, glaring at Kirumi “or maybe, once you’re finished eating”

Kirumi just glanced at him, he had a plan “what are you thinking Shinguji?”

“Yea spit it out” Tenko hissed 

“I think I’ve finished eating” Kirumi replied “Kiyo, should we be off?”

“We shall” he smiled holding other her gloved hand. They left the table before any of the other girls could open their mouths, Kaede waved at them as they excited the cafeteria and raced to the library. 

——

The library was quiet, only a couple of other students we spread across the building. Korekiyo and Kirumi found themselves curled up in one of the corners hiding away from everyone, her head rested in his lap while Korekiyo read her a old folklore tale from centuries ago. 

“Hey, Kiyo?”

“Hm?”

“It’s, it’s nothing”

“Are you sure?” He raised an eyebrow “its not about what happened with the girls right?”

“It is, I’m sorry they ruined our lunch break” she sighed “maybe next time we can just go the kitchens and eat there, then curl ourselves up in the library”

“I’ll love that” he grinned “could you sit up for a second?”

Kirumi nodded at sat up, she felt Korekiyo pull her into his arms, her head crashing onto his chest   
“Kiyo..”

“Kirumi...” he paused, their eyes met “did you, maybe want to go over my place one day?”

“Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing, would you like to have dinner next Friday with my family?” She asked “my mother offered, you can even stay the night if you want”

“That seems great for me, just text me the details”

“You’ll enjoy it” she winked “my dad is quite curious about you since he overheard my mother and I talking about you when he got a chance to go home yesterday, and, it’ll be a good chance for us to be alone together for a bit”

He froze “I cannot wait to get to know your family a bit more, they seem like wonderful people”

“Trust me they are, my mother already adores you Kiyo” she grins “she’s just happy I have friends”

“My mother was the same when I first mentioned you, she always wanted me to make friends that weren’t Rantaro, since he was the only person who, well, really knows me”

“And now you have me” she paused “right?”

“Of course Kirumi, you’re the only other person I’m super close too at this school” He inform “you’re my friend, I care for you”

“Oh, I feel the same” she just sighed caressing his chest. He pulled her in close so she was nearly sitting on his lap “but, Kiyo?”

“is there an issue?”

“It’s nothing, forget about it”


	18. Chapter 18

**MeChat**   
**Rantaro Amami, Korekiyo Shinguji**   
**————————————————**   
**10:45am**   
**Korekiyo: Rantaro, are you free?**

**Rantaro: no I’m not actually, I’m expensive :D**

**Korekiyo:...**

**Rantaro: I’ll be over in 10 minuets.**

Korekiyo glanced at his mirror, he felt like a mess, the rest of the week he was over thinking about meeting Kirumis parents next Friday, he shouldn’t be spending his Saturday morning worrying about next weeks events.

He could ask Rantaro for advice but he doesn’t want him to take it the wrong way. If he even mentioned going to Kirumis house he would just give that look, the same look he gave him when he first studied over her place at the start of the school year. Korekiyo loved Rantaro but like most of his friends, their mind goes straight to the gutter when anyone mentions spending the night with anyone, especially when it involves him and Kirumi.

There was a knock at his bedroom door, Rantaro stood there with a smile “you’re not even ready? And you were the one who asked me to hang out”

“I am ready, just let me grab my wallet and phone” he said, he took his phone off charge and slipped it in his jean pocket with his wallet.

“You’re always the type to say you just need to grab two things and ten minuets later you’re doing something else or fiddling around with hair clips” he chuckled

“You do not have to roast me like that” Korekiyo rolled his eyes, they walked out of his bedroom and towards the front door, he’ll text his mother and Miyadera later to let them know he’s currently out, but high chance it wouldn’t be for a long while.

“I’m glad you asked me out, it gives me a chance to get stuff for when Shuichi sleeps over tonight” Rantaro grinned “I have most of the stuff, extra blankets and sweets, I just don’t know if that’ll be enough, ya know?”

“Just do the set up like you do when we had sleepovers” Korekiyo suggested “no stress in that”

“That isn’t the same Kiyo, you’re basically my brother, not my soulmate, I want him to be as comfortable as possible. And I want to impress him” he explains opening up the car “you wouldn’t use the same set up with me with whenever you get the balls to invite Kirumi over”

“For your information, I have asked her if she would like to come over, but we decided I will go over to hers”

“Wait, how am I just finding out about this now?” He explained “Kiyo I swear what else are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding anything, let’s get back to Shuichi and you, not me” he changed the topic back “let’s go get the stuff for your sleepover”

Rantaro just stared at him “you sly fuck”

Korekiyo just grinned, he got into the passenger side of the car. He didn’t even have a plan for the day, luckily Rantaro always seems to come up with plans. He swears he has a secret lists of stuff to do on weekends like this. It was a beautiful day, one he didn’t want to waste inside.

And it gets him out of his house for a bit, which he truly needed.

Rantaro always takes the long way to places, he liked having all the car windows down, the filling of the wind rushing onto your face and through your hair is great, unless you’re like Korekiyo and end up eating your own hair once or twice.

He didn’t even really know where they were going. Korekiyo sat back in his seat listening to whatever music Rantaro has in his playlist and pulled out his phone.

Their group chat was going off as normal, Kokichi and Kaito are auguring over something again. Normally either Kaede or Kirumi stops it but both of them are busy, Kaede was practicing while Kirumi was at work, well, he guessed she works on weekends and sometimes after school.

Sometimes Korekiyo wonders how Kirumi became passionate about being a maid. For someone with her background you wouldn’t expect her to be a maid, but she was. Her devotion to her work... it was beautiful, she was beautiful. He quickly erased that though from his mind.

“Where are we even going?” Korekiyo asked

“You’ll see” Rantaro winked. He parked the car and they got out “we used to go here all the time, our dads would always let us run off while they talked business at a local cafe”

“And we are here cause?”

“Cause I felt like it?” Rantaro raised his eyebrows “I’m kidding, I want to pick up the coconut sweets they have here, after that we should get bubble tea”

“Alright, do you think the sweet shop would still be open?”

“God I hope so” He smiled “This place could be such a good double date place, it’s near the ocean. Kiyo you don’t know how excited I am for you to finally find your soulmate, I can’t wait to hear you finally you say you found the one”

“That won’t be for a while Rantaro” he said “you know how I am with soulmates”

“You used to be so open about your soulmark, what happened?”

Korekiyo froze, there used to be a time he didn’t hide his mark, when he still was innocent in the world “I just decided it was better to hide my mark”

“It’s not just your mark you hide, you don’t even let others touch you” he pointed out “Kiyo, are you sure you’re not hiding something?”

Oh yea he was just hiding the fact he was forced in a relationship with his own sister, like he was going to confess that too him “it’s, nothing”

“You’re going to make me so worried one day” Rantaro chuckled “let’s go pick up these sweets, I wonder if you’ll find something you think Kirumi would like?”

He rolled his eyes “let’s just focus on Shuichi and you, if we happen to find something that I think she’ll like, I’ll get it for her”

“That’s the spirit!” He piped “I think the store was this way from memory, near the old ice cream shop, I wonder if there is still there too”


	19. Chapter 19

He was staying over Rantaro’s place after school, she’ll totally believe it. Korekiyo said to himself in the mirror. This all school week was him stressing over the fact he was spending the night with Kirumi, not just a day thing, the whole night.

They had another outing on the Tuesday, it was more of a study session at the local library than anything else. Korekiyo could still feel her gloved hand laced between his while they held hands across the table.

Studying with her was always a charm, being with her in general was like that... he really needs to stop thinking about her like that, he’s staying over her own house, sure he’s been there before but he hasn’t stayed over. Korekiyo barely knew her parents so it was bound to be awkward.

And her dad isn’t just any person, he needed to remind herself. Mr Tojo was one of the most powerful people in the country. That was another reason he had dread about tonight, one slip up and he wouldn’t see the end of it.

Rantaro gave him some advice, but it wasn’t too helpful, Shuichi came over his, not the other way round. Korekiyo just took another deep breath in. It was soon time to leave after all.

He dressed in a formal casual wear, he had a black blazer in his mother’s car which she allowed him to drive, since she’s the only one in his household that knows That he isn’t staying over his best friends house, but Kirumis instead. His bag was already packed in the car too, he didn’t know what to really bring, so he kept with the basics.

It’s been a while since he’s stayed over anyone’s place that wasn’t Rantaro’s, he remembered staying over Kaito’s place once with Shuichi, Kokichi and Rantaro a while ago. It shouldn’t be anything to freak out about. He was making a bigger deal out of this than it is, right?

He just hoped that was the case.

Korekiyo slipped his mother’s car knees into his pocket and walked to the garage. It’s been a while since he drove by himself, or at all for that matter. He was happy she allowed him to take her car, she just wants it back in one piece which can be done. He gets into the car and presses the remote to open the garage. He just hopped he wouldn’t be too late.

—-

**MeChat**   
**Kirumi Tojo, Korekiyo Shinguji**   
**————————————————**   
**6:49pm**

**Kirumi: let me give you the code to get it, it changed since the last time you were here, there should be a car park just outside once you get in.**

**Kirumi: the code is 11037 by the way**

**Korekiyo: got it**

once he put the code in the gates of the house opened up. He couldn’t get over how fancy their house is, he’s sure a lot of people would say the same to his. Korekiyo parked the car where she told him to and walked out of his car. He took a deep breath in and rang the door bell.

No time to think now.

Moments later the door opened to reveal Kirumi, her eyes gleamed as she leaped into his arms “it’s been so long since you’ve been over, you can drop your stuff up into my room, saves you carrying it around the house”

This would be the first time going into her room, he lifted his bag over his shoulders and followed her up stairs. Even the upstairs rooms were fancy. They past a living room with a small fire place surrounded by books, fit for any noble person.

Kirumi stopped at a door in the hallway “this is it” she turned the door knob “welcome to my bedroom, feel free to place your bag anywhere”

Korekiyo looked around, her bedroom is what he expected it to be, it had a gothic Victorian charm to it to match Kirumis overall aesthetic. She had black lace certain’s just close to draping over her bed which was pushed up against the window. “It’s very nice”

“Why thank you, I look forward to seeing your own bedroom one day” Kirumi winked “speaking of that, I hope you don’t mind us sharing a bed tonight, if there’s an issue I can get a spare blow up bed from the closet”

“I do not mind sharing a bed, I’m used to sharing beds at sleepovers” he cooled dropping his bags down in the corner of the room “I must clean my room first before even thinking about asking you over”

“You don’t appear to be the messy time” she raised an eyebrow “learn something new each day”

“I am not, I just have a lot of books and notes of my desks I still have to sort, I don’t trust computers all the time to see my research safe, so I always have a hard copy with me laying around somewhere” he replied “and it piles up over time, I don’t have my own study yet, my my mother promised one day we’ll clean out out if the storage rooms to use as a study”

“I am happy to be at your service and help you sort out your notes, I would expect someone like you would have quite a lot” she offered “it’ll be interesting to listen about your travels and studies”

“You, would like to listen about my research?” He gleaned “oh I’ll love to tell you all about it, but that’s saved that till you are actually over my place. You don’t have to help me sort my notes, you’re my friend not my maid”  
“It’s the least I could do Kiyo” She smiled “just, keep it in mind”

“I will”

Kirumi eyes winded “oh that’s what I forgot, I have a pet I’ll love for you to meet, she’s very friendly”

A pet? Korekiyo didn’t realise she had a pet, well she never really brought up owning one. She walks over to a plastic cage sitting on her clothing draws. He guessed it must be a hamster or something guessing by the cage. Kirumi pulls the creature into her hands and brings it over to him.

It was a spider.

“Kirumi-“

“Her name is Marie and she’s a two year old jumping spider, she’s very cuddly and loves people, she also eats the bugs that come into my room- Kiyo, are you okay, you’ve seen to have grown pale, more so than normal?” She wondered glancing over to the anthropologist who was frozen still in his place.

She tried to walk over to him and he jumped back “um, I have arachnophobia, being in the same room as spiders frightens me” Korekiyo explains “I am sure she is very lovely, but-“

“I didn’t realise, my apologise” Kirumi quickly placed Marie back into get cage “I should let you know that she is unable to leave her cage unless I open it, so you don’t have to worry about her crawling out at night”

“I should be the one to apologise, I don’t recall ever mentioning it, or at least not to you personally” he said taking a deep breath in “I hate this phobia so much, it’s a pain while travelling through dense forests during summer”

“I love spiders, I learn too appreciate the work they do, how they make their web in the corners and rarely bother the people in the household, we shouldn’t be afraid of them as spiders are our friends” she insured

“You’re sounding like Gonta”

“And he has a point” she chuckled.

“Are you two alright up here?” They turn around to see Mrs Tojo standing at the doorway “I just wanted to let you know that dad just arrived home from the city for the weekend”

Kirumis eyes hit up, taking Korekiyo by his gloved hand “We’ll be right down”

“I’ll let him know” she nodded before leaving them.

“So, shall we?” She wondered

“We shall”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Marie’s name comes from the game Splatoon! She’s my fave idol from the series 
> 
> Marie’s name was going to be Vriska.... don’t question it


	20. Chapter 20

Kirumi held onto Korekiyos hand tightly as they walked down the stairs. He could hear chatter from the hallway. Kirumi eyes glimmered as she ran over to her father “Dad!”

“Rumi!” he cheered pulling her into his arms “it’s been so long since I could see you, I’m sorry my lovely daughter that I haven’t been able to get more time off to spend time with you when we are both free”

“At lease we have this weekend” she grinned “oh, Dad by the way, this is Kiyo, you know the boy I talked to you on the phone about?”

He glanced up at down at Korekiyo, he froze feeling the glare of the Prime Minister of Japan on him “oh so this is the classmate you’ve been wanting to introduce me too”

“I can introduce myself” he nodded “my name is Korekiyo Shinguji, it’s an honour to finally met you at last” 

“Korekiyo huh, I thought your name was Kiyo?” Mr Tojo wondered “is it a nickname?”

“I guess you can say that, it started off as a nickname then became the name everyone calls me, I only use my full name in formal settings or in legal requirements” he bowed 

“There is no need to be so formal, We are just a normal family once we step through those doors. Let me offer you something to drink, you are our guest for the night” he offered “There is trusted adults here so I don’t mind if you feel like drinking”

“I’m alright, thank you for the offer” he smiled back

“See, isn’t he great?” Kirumi pipped “he’s the best of the best when it comes to his field work”

“I would expect so coming from a Hopes Peak student” he chuckled “so, Kiyo, if you don’t mind me calling you by that name, how did you get into the anthropology field?”

“Ever since I could remember I was interested in learning about other cultures. I remember going to a cultural landmark on my travels with my best friends family and learning what I could from them with what little English I knew at the time. Once I had returned home I began my research on cultural anthropology starting with the basics and working myself up”

“Very interesting, I look forward to hearing about your studies one day” he nodded “you seem like a great man, treat my daughter well, alright”

Korekiyo just nodded, he had no plans to treat Kirumi nothing less than well, she was his classmate and deserved his respect. He would never lay a single wrong hand on her, even if he was able to touch her. Kirumi was too pure, for the amount of sin that’s under his name. 

“Dinners ready if you like it sit down” Mrs Tojo smiled “the table is already set up”

“Mum, you could have asked me to help” Kirumi mumbled “it’s my friend over”

“No it’s fine, I just wanted you to have the night off” she winked “that goes with washing up too”

“But”

“Your mother is right my dear Rumi, this is your night, you should be allowed to enjoy it”Mr Tojo replied “why don’t you and Kiyo sit down and start eating, we don’t mind if you two start before us”

“Alright” she glanced over at Korekiyo “this way”

They both sat down next to each other at the dinner table. Everything was laid out like it would be at an expensive restaurant, Kirumi’s mother really out did herself. 

“Should you be taking your medication around this time?” Kirumi wondered “I can get you a glass of water to take it with”

He knew he was suppose to take it before he left so he didn’t have to pull out random pills in fount of her family at the table “I can take them later, it isn’t an issue”

“Kiyo, it’s best to take it during dinner time so it has time to work” she added 

“How do you know my medication needs?” He raised eyebrow “I don’t think I have ever mentioned it”

“There’s a note Mr Kuma has that lists students medical needs, he let me read them the first time you fell ill in class just in case you had to take medication, and it listed what times you should be taking them”

“That was back in November how do you-“

“Remember? The super high school level maid doesn’t give out her secrets” she giggled “let me get you that water, and meal of course, you’re still my guest afterall”

He must admit he was thankful for her offer, in his household, his sister always got his food and monitored what he ate, he didn’t get that. She past him the cup of water and plat down in front of her and her own. “Thank you, Kirumi”

“You’re welcome” she grinned “hopefully my parents won’t be too long, it’s been so long since we all got too, talk and be together, I’m honoured you agreed to spend the night with us”

“I’m happy you invited me” he cooled slipping off his mask.

Kirumi’s parents didn’t take to long to return to the table. He mostly spend the time in silent listening to their conversations. There was not much he could add anyway, and he wanted Kirumi to be able to talk to her parents without him interfering. 

“Kiyo, you’ve been silent most of the time, is there something wrong?” Mrs Tojo asked 

“No is fine, I didn’t want to bud into your conversations” he replied

“Why don’t you tell us about one of you travels?” Kirumi piped “We’ll love to hear about one”

“Are you sure, I tend to go on for a bit about them, and I don’t want to be a bore” he said 

“That will never be the case here” Mr Tojo smirked “when ever you are ready my boy” 

He could feel their eyes watching him, what would be a good story to tell? He doesn’t have much that would sound exciting to them, he tries to think back to a couple memories “this one starts in France, I was invited to go on holidays with my friend Rantaro, one of his sisters and their dad. On our first night there-“


	21. Chapter 21

“Wait how did you manage to get lost?” Kirumi wondered “did you end up finding your way back?”

“We did, Azami and I managed to find Rantaro, after many hours of searching. Azami tends to stick near me when we travel together, it is not the first time we got lost because I went to some sort of cultural or historic landmarks” 

“France is rich in history, I’ve only been once and I do plan on going back when I have break” Mr Tojo said “why you don’t join us, it’ll be our honour” 

“I’ll have to ask my sister if I can, but I’ll love to join you” Korekiyo smiled, he could feel Kirumi hand on his thigh gently gripping it “if that’s alright with Kirumi after all”

“Of course it’s fine with me, I will have someone my age to be with, the long plane rides can get sort of lonely from time to time” she cooled “I wouldn’t mind having your company with me”

Korekiyo was amazed, he only just met her parents and they already welcomed him into the family. They continued talking for a bit about their own day to day lives. It was interesting to hear stories from her father about interacting with other countries leaders and the tours he went on.

“Did you know, in 1932 there was a prime minster who is credited for bringing Japan out of the depression by the name Korekiyo, it’s a very uncommon name, but a noble one” Mr Tojo commented 

“I actually didn’t know that, I have not had a chance to learn about the past leaders of this country in my studies” he explained 

“Let’s sit down and talk about it one day” he grinned “I shouldn’t be taking you away from my daughter”

“I knew he was going to be popular with you dad” Kirumi winked “if you don’t mind, I’ll like to steal him back”

“Of course my dear”

Kirumi smirked “Kiyo, did you want to go back up into my bedroom for a bit?”

“Oh, sure” he replied 

“Don’t get up to too much trouble” Mrs Tojo commented 

“We won’t” Kirumi nodded, she stood up from the table and looped her arm around Korekiyo “there’s still so many things I want to show you”

“Please don’t tell me it’s another spider” Korekiyo froze

“Don’t worry, I only have Marie, no other friends of her” she confirmed

He exhaled and stood up from his chair, letting Kirumi pull him along back up to her room “so what did you want to show me?”

“Where do I even start” she thought “wait, you’re not tired, are you?”

“No I’m not, are you though?” 

“A bit, I did do a lot of work around school before I got home, but I can’t to go bed straight away, I need make sure you are comfortable before bed” she saids “my only focus tonight is you, and only you”

“And you’re the only person I want to think about” he cooled.

“You know what, let’s get changed into our night wear, we will be more comfortable in that” she suggested “it’ll be a little awkward wearing gloves to bed, but it saves us touching the other on bare skin, I might put the air conditioner so it’s not too overly warm”

He would have disagreed with her on the air conditioner part, but he knew Kirumi couldn’t take warmth or heat like he could. Korekiyo would rather have her comfortable than anything else, it is her bedroom after all so he has no rights telling her she couldn’t. “I could just wear the gloves, all my nightwear are full covering” 

“I just don’t want to risk it, cause, I know you’re quite content without touching someone’s bare skin” she mumbled “you’re fine getting dressed here, I’ll be doing the same, I won’t look if you don’t want me too” 

Wait, they were doing to her changed in the same room? “Oh um, I do not mind, I have no shame anyway”  
It was the human body, what should be hidden? Then again this is the body of Kirumi, who has such a great- no he wasn’t going to think that, he could hear Tenko already yelling at him for even being okay with changing in the same room as her.

But what’s the harm? He went to his bag and pulled out his nightwear. He took his shoes and jewellery and placed them down next to his bag. It wouldn’t take him too long to get changed. He quickly got changed, throwing the clothes he had on before where the rest was. Once he finished he sat down on Kirumi’s bed. 

“I won’t take too long” Kirumi informed

He glanced up at her and his heart stopped. She was only in her underwear, her back was turned so nothing could be seen. Korekiyo could feel his cheeks grow red as he crossed his legs. He quickly looked away when she reached for her night dress. He just hope she didn't see him peak “please, take your time”

She turned to look at him, her nightdress covering her bare chest “are you alright?”

“Yes I am” his eyes widened “just, don’t worry about me”

Kirumi giggled and slipped on her dress before walking over to him “I hope you didn’t mind waiting, I had to dig my winter nightdress from my closet”

“It’s fine, very fine” 

“Kiyo, you’re blushing”

“I’m not” 

“Are so” she laughed taking a seat next to him on the bed “your mask isn’t hiding anything Mr Shinguji”

“It isn’t meant to hide, but to protect me from not getting sick and dying, I would like to live past twenty please” he chuckled “I don’t think anyone would want to attend my funeral”

“Don’t be like that” she just smiled “hey Kiyo, could I, ask for a request off you, you don’t have to say yes, I just-“

“Of course, anything”

“Am I able to brush your hair?”


	22. Chapter 22

“Are you sure? There’s a lot of it there, and it’s sort of thick” Korekiyo explained, it was a while since he let anyone brush or even touch his hair other than his mother who enjoyed brushing it out during the nightly news on occasions “but, go ahead, just let me take out the bobby pins first”

Kirumi got up and grabbed the hair brush off her vanity, she asked him to sit at the end of the bed, she got behind him and sat down, letting her fingers brush through his hair. “I might not even need the brush after all, how does it not get tangled”

“It does, a lot, but that’s just cause some nights I forget to braid my hair so it doesn’t get everywhere”he chuckled “I haven’t really heard much about you tonight, everyone’s just been focused on me”

“Well you are the guest and of course my parents would be all over you, and there isn’t much about me, I haven’t traveled the world learning about cultures and the history of humanity” she paused “and I love hearing you speak”

“Why did you chose to become a maid?” 

“Oh?” She wondered, grabbing the hair brush from her side “well, it’s, sort of a long story”

“I will love to hear it” he informed “I do not recall ever asking you this question”

Kirumi took a deep breath in “ever since I was young, my dad would bring me with him whenever he would attend another politicians house of even some wealthy person we was in partnership with. Sometimes they’ll have maids working for them, sometimes they’ll even look after me while Dad was busy. I saw how devoted they were to their service of others, and I sort of fell in love with the idea of being able to help someone. I’ve always been active cleaning around the house, so once I got old enough to work I started at a small maid company who focused on providing service to those who are unable to”

“And you worked your way up from there?” 

“You can say that, I transferred companies and started working with wealthy people who at some points had more than just me to serve them, them my service must have gotten word out cause not that long after a scout from Hopes Peak arrived at my school and requested my interview” she continue “But, apart of me feels like, I was scouted, cause people already knew my name, my dad was running for prime minister at the time and I remember them mentioning me as a maid. So I wonder if there was anyone else, who is greater than me, get denied cause the daughter of the prime minster happened to have the same talent they had”

“Hopes Peak would not do that, I’m sure of it” he cooled “they are not biased towards people who have status or are wealthy, just look at out other classmates, you, Rantaro and I are the only ones who come from powerful backgrounds, but we got in by talent, not cause of our family last names”

“I hope that’s the case Kiyo” she side smiled “can we please get back onto the subject of you?”

“You already know so much about me” he chuckled “is there anything you don’t know about me?”

“You rarely mention your family, I know you have a older sister, but that’s it” she said “I’ve always wanted to know what having a sibling feels like, but I’m an only child”

“My sister was suppose to be an only child, then I came along somehow. My mother is a stay at home mum while my father and sister work at the family company. My father is also very keen on me joining both of them, but, I don’t want too. And the subjects of siblings, you can have mine”

“Don’t you both get along? I swear I overheard you saying you were super close to her” she raised an eyebrow “or is that what normal sibling thing” 

“That’s a normal sibling thing, I am close to her, but at times she can be, I don’t know how to say this” he went on “she acts like she owns me, I can’t really do anything without her knowing, she must know my every moment, she- let’s just change the subject”

“She doesn’t hurt you, right?” She asked

Korekiyo froze, he shouldn’t have even mentioned that to her “no.. she doesn’t”

“Oh, alright” she took a hair tie from around her wrist and started braiding his hair and tied it up at the end “I can’t wait to finally meet her, she seems like a kind soul”

He wish he could agree with her on that, he knew he shouldn’t be thinking about his sister during a time like this, he just wants to be with Kirumi, and only thing about her, Miyadera was probably spamming his messages now, knowing her from the other times he was away from the house. “I’m sure you two will get along”

“Of course we will” Kirumi wrapped her arms around Korekiyos waist pulling his back against her chest “I don’t see why we wouldn’t get along, she’s a woman in business, I have some idea how that stuff works, sort of so I guess”

“Let’s just change the topic” he side smiled “are you sure you’re not sleepy?”

“Now you mention it, I wouldn’t mind going to bed early, that’s it, you want too of course” 

“I don’t mind” he replied, they moved under the blankets under their respected sides of the bed, Kirumi made sure to add another blanket to his side, she truely does know people needs. She turned the lamp off beside her off “is everything okay Kirumi?”

“You could tell something was off even when the light is off?” She wondered “that’s a talent”

“It’s one of my many skills” Korekiyo joked

“Well, something is off, I forgot to feed Marie and- oh you’re hiding under the blankets, I should have guessed that was going to happen” she giggled “I have her and extra bug when I got home school, I’m sure she’ll be find” 

Kirumi went under the blankets and crawled over to Korekiyo who was curled up in the middle. She knew she shouldn’t laugh at someone’s fears, once she found him she brought his head into her chest, letting his arms wrap around her body “Kirumi”

“You’re safe, don’t worry” she insured “Goodnight, Kiyo”

“Goodnight


	23. Chapter 23

They didn’t stay like that the whole night, Kirumi and Korekiyo ended up moving back to their normal places so they wouldn’t run out of fresh air under the blankets. He didn’t take much for Korekiyo to fall to sleep, even with the air con on, the blanket kept him quite warm, which He was surprised.

He didn’t know what time it was when he woke up in the morning. He gripped tighter onto something he thought was the spare blanket, pulling it in close to him. It took him a second to realise it wasn’t the spare blanket.

But Kirumi.

He must have somehow found his way over to her side of the bed and cuddled up to her again. His face was nuzzled up against her back, gripping onto her tightly. Her body was warm against him, he could feel himself nodding back to sleep, he didn’t even know what time it was, nor did he care, he just wanted to fall back to sleep with her in his arms. 

Korekiyo could feel her shift against his chest, his eyes winded when he left her grip onto his arm. 

“Morning, Kiyo”

“Morning” 

“Did you sleep alright?” She wondered, flipping herself over so she could face him better “it didn’t get too cool for you, right?”

“N-no, it was fine, thank you for asking”

“That’s good” she rested her head in his chest. Korekiyo could feel the blush return to his cheeks as he wrapped his arms back around her.

“I do not think I ever want to get up” he grinned, it was warm and comfortable, and he was with her “but I know, there will be a time I would have to leave”

“You speak, so, fancy sometimes” she giggled “it’s cute’

“It is?”

“Of course it is, I could listen to you talk for ages” she cooled “I could, also spend forever in your arms”

“I don’t want to leave you Kirumi” he replied 

“Then don’t, Kiyo please, do you feel it too?” She gleamed “you can’t tell me there isn’t something between us, even if it’s little, I can feel the spark”

“The spark?” He glanced at her 

“Yea the sparks that’s... you know, just pretend I didn’t say anything” She sighed “it’s not going to get us anywhere”

“What do you mean but that?”

“Kiyo, I have a true soulmate, a type of soulmate to rare you haven’t even found any in your studies, everyone can find theirs easier, I’ve never been so opened to anyone about this, I trust you with my whole life”

“I thought you wanted to have someone fall in love with you first before revealing your mark?” He raised his eyebrow “so they are not just falling for you cause of the mark of your wrist”

“That was before I realised about the true soulmate thing, I want to find him, I just don’t know... I can’t go up to someone and ask if they have a true soulmate or not” she huffed “I don’t know, ever since I was little I grew up with the idea of soulmates, it’s cheesy I know but, apart of me, wants to find him Kiyo”

“Kirumi...” he paused, she never seemed like the one too care about this soulmate thing, but she truly does “I don’t know what to say”

“I wish I was like you, you’ve haven’t worn down at the thought of soulmates, you’re still content about not finding yours, I want to be able to see your mark, but I know I have no place in seeing it” she said 

“I’ll show you, one day, just not right now, but at a better place” he mentioned “maybe you’ll know who my soulmate is and make sure I stay away from them”

“Sounds like a deal” she grinned “if you are able to help me find my true soulmate”

“Just hit yourself with something and see who reacts in class” he chuckled “are you sure you have one?”

“I’m sure, I can feel whatever pain is being inflicted onto them, I’ve felt it many times before, you know I won’t lie to you about something like that, I was the one who asked Kuma Sensei about true soulmates” she explained “and I’m not going to cause myself pain cause I want to find out if someone can feel it”

“It’s worth a shot”

“Saids the guy who doesn’t want to find his soulmate”

“You have a point, I do not mind being single, freedom and no care in the world” he laughed.

“But don’t you dream about waking up next to someone everyday, feeling their arms around you?” She questioned

“Like we are doing right now?” 

She paused “but this is different, we are not soulmates”

“I guess, since we are just close friends”

“Are you sure, we are not more than just that?” 

Korekiyo paused, oh no. He didn’t even know how to answer that, or if he could even answer that without making it awkward. Kirumi and him were close, they wouldn’t be in each other’s arms if they didn’t feel that way about each other. The way her eyes glanced at him. Why couldn’t he just tell her the truth and get this over and done with.

“Kirumi I-, I can’t” 

“You can’t?”

“I just... we need to stay friends, even if we wanted to be more, I don’t have a true soulmate”

“Oh..”

“I don’t think its a good idea for us to, try and date and then you find your soulmate..” he said “and, I don’t want to take your firsts away from you and you could it with your actual soul mate, your true soulmate”

“Kiyo...” She exhaled “I, never mind, I don’t even want to talk about this anymore”

“I’m sorry”

“No it’s not your fault, I started the conversation, I brought up the topic” she mumbled “I’m going back to sleep”

He felt her let go of him, Korekiyo sighed, moving himself back to his side of the bed, wrapping the blankets around his body. He hated that he couldn’t tell her, he wanted too tell her. But her reaction scared him. 

One day he’ll open up to her, he made that a promised to himself, what sort of friend was he if he kept secrets from people... he really needed to get into his head that they were just friends, nothing else and ever will be. 

Korekiyo hated that thought.


	24. Chapter 24

“So let me guess, this weekend didn’t go well for you” 

Monday came faster than she expected, once Korekiyo left her place on Saturday, Kirumi fed Marie and got herself ready for a night shift at one of the people she works for place, it was a party event so she was up till late packing everything away, luckily she still managed to get some sleep before spending the whole of Sunday at her next clients house.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Kokichi, the weekend was fine” she replied to him “why wouldn’t it be fine? Kiyo spent Friday night over my place, he was lovely and nothing happened”

“Sure, Jan” he gave her a look “you really thing lying to the king of lies would work, spill the tea sis” 

“You want me to tell you everything?” She raised an eyebrow 

“Of course, how did it start and how did it end? That’s the main question I’m asking” he smirked “so, what did you tell get up too, all alone in your bedroom, nothing else to do, maybe told each other a bit of information, maybe even-“

“My feelings are just more confused Kokichi, I trust you got telling anyone else about this, him and I did end up in each other’s arms but not cause we did that, I woke up with him around me, clinging onto dear life” she confessed “it felt... nice, being in his arms”

“I’m glad you trusted me this time, since you normally go to Ryoma” Kokichi commented “but your undying crush on Korekiyo Shinguji will be just between us”

“Ryoma is busing training with Nekomaru anyway, Monday’s are their training days, and I do not have a crush on Kiyo, he’s just-“

“Oh you got it bad, and you can’t even tell if he’s actually your soulmate or not, the drama and pain that’ll come out of this, I can just feel it” he skipped “what’s if he isn’t your soulmate and you and him start dating for years, and you have a child together set to be wed and then he runs into his actual soulmate by chance, leaving you alone begging him for that sweet sweet child support money cause he doesn’t even want to be around you or your child in shame cause he wanted to started a life with someone who isn’t this actual soulmate-“

“That’s not going to happen, and besides, him running into his soulmate on the streets, we are talking the same Kiyo here? The guy doesn’t let any other person touch him on his bare skin, not even me”

“He lets Rantaro” 

“We are not bringing him up in this Kokichi” she deadpanned “I still want to talk to him about something”

“About seeing if he can convince Mr I Don’t Want To Touch Anyone Shinguji to stop being so dam dense?” He wondered “If it’s any person to get Kiyo to do anything, it’s him. Miu and I had a had a theory those two had.. you know, at least once”

“Gross” Kirumi scoffed “unlike Miu and you I don’t fantasies about my classmates... sexual relationships” 

“Don’t lie to me saying you didn’t picture getting down with him when you spent the night together, I wonder what his thoughts where too, bet he couldn’t keep it down-“

“Go I’m sure the only thing he was thinking about my pet spider in her cage, I didn’t realise how scared of spiders he truly was”

“Wait, you didn’t know?” Kokichi wondered “wow, you you suppose to have a crush on the guy”

“Wait, who has a crush on who?”

They turned their heads to see Rantaro standing behind them “oh, Rantaro...”

“Hey Kirumi, wait, so, who are we even talking about?” He replied 

“Of course you’ll want to know lover boy” Kokichi spat, but I won’t be the one to tell you, Kirumi, fess up”

“Kirumi has a crush, who is it?” Rantaro mentioned “you should ask them to see their soulmark, that’s how Shuichi and I found our we were soulmates”

“Kokichi is being quite dramatic, I shouldn’t even have a crush, my life should be devoted to my work” she saids “even if I did have a crush, I can’t just ask them for their soulmark”

“Man I just hope your soulmate isn’t someone like Kiyo, I don’t know what’s his issue when it comes to hiding his mark, he never used to do it-“ 

Kokichi just glanced at Rantaro and back to Kirumi, the adventures eyes lit up “can’t believe it took him that long”

“Kirumi...you like Kiyo?”

She stayed silent “I won’t confirm that” 

“Holy shit, like I knew there was something between you two, this is so cute, I gotta tell him-“

“No, don’t tell him”

“Why? He should know, there could be a chance that he’s your-“

“He isn’t, that’s the thing, he confirmed it with me when he slept over” she sighed “he told me he didn’t have a true soulmate, and that’s what I have..”

“Anything else?” Rantaro asked “he hasn’t told me anything about about what happened when he stayed over”

“He also, why am I even telling you this, let’s change the subject, Rantaro, why are you even here?” 

“I went to go to class cause that’s where Shuichi is currently, but then I overheard you two, and I wanted go bud in, and I’m glad I did since you were just talking about, you know, my childhood best friend and how Kirumi has a crush on him and is doing a bad job hiding it” he went on “he’s talking to Mikan and Celestia if you want to talk too him-“

Kirumi bolted away before Rantaro could finish speaking, he didn’t even tell her where Korekiyos location was at all, just who he was with. 

“And there she goes” Kokichi grinned 

“I want to go after her”

“No Rantaro, let her go, I’m sure she needs to speak to Kiyo about something, Let’s go and talk to Shuichi, it’ll keep your mind off it”

“But”

“Don’t make me call Kaito and Shuichi over here” he threaten “their numbers are on speed dial”

“Fine” Rantaro rolled his eyes “you know how I’m like with Kiyo”

“Yea and you need to give him space sometimes, and come on” Kokichi grabbed him by the arm “class is this way”


	25. Chapter 25

It didn’t take Kirumi too long to find Korekiyo, just like Rantaro said he was talking to Mikan and Celestia from the other two classes at the school, he couldn’t really catch what they were taking about when she arrived.

“Excuse me, Kiyo”

Korekiyo’s eyes widen when his eyes met hers “Kirumi, I didn’t think I’ll see you here”

“Rantaro told me you were here, and I wanted to you know, say hi”

“Oh Kirumi, it’s so good to see you again” Celestia grinned “I was just thinking about asking you to join us one day for some tea”

“If I have time, I’ll love to join you”

“I-it’ll be great to have you there” Mikan chimed in “if that’s okay with you”

“What brings you here anyway?” Celestia wondered “you’re normally off doing stuff on a Monday morning”

“I just really need to speak to Kiyo, about something’s, in private” she said “nothing to worry about, just some class stuff”

Both girls looked her up and down, Korekiyo exhaled “apologises Celestia, Mikan, I will catch up with you two later”

“That is all good” Celestia smiled “have fun”

“Bye!” Mikan waved as the two 79th students left.

Kirumi took a hold of Korekiyos arms as they walked into an area of the school there wasn’t many people in. A lot of people were in class already so the halls were almost empty from students. She didn’t even know where to start with him, she just mostly wanted to talk to him to get away from the other two boys,

“I hope you don’t mind me intruding on your conversion with them, I just really needed to get away from Kokichi for a bit, and you were the only person I could think of have may be able to help me”

“It’s fine” he said “what is he done this time”

She paused, she couldn’t even tell him, not after Saturday of course “he was just, begin Kokichi, trying to get information from me that I do not want to be shared”

“Sounds like him” he confirmed “what was he trying to get off you?”

“It’s nothing you have to worry about, just if he tries to talk to you today please try to ignore him, maybe even Rantaro too”

“Rantaro too, I never thought about those two teaming up” he huffed “that is, scary”

“Maybe we could spend lunch break together, alone in the kitchen, if that’s okay with you.., I just hope, you know, it isn’t too awkward” she mumbled

“Why would it be awkward, we’re friends” he said “close... friends”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course” he pulls her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“Kiyo-“ She blushed “I- I can’t wait till then”

“Me nether, lets go to class”

“Are you sure you want to go to class now?” She wondered

“Did you plan on skipping?” He raised an eyebrow

“I didn’t mean it like that” she pouted “unless you want to skip class, which I do not advise”

“We’re skipping class” he smirked “I do not normally do this, but let’s do this, there is a nice grass area just behind the school”

Kirumi nodded, she didn’t totally agree with skipping class, but if it means spending more time with Korekiyo, or even getting more information off him, it’s something she’ll do for Korekiyo.

**MeChat**   
**V3**   
**————————————————**   
**9:45am**

**Rantaro: um Kiyo and Kirumi never came to class, does anyone know where they are?**

**Kaede: I don’t recall seeing them this morning, maybe they are sick**

**Angie: oh they are totally at school, just not in this classroom, I would say they are skipping class to spend some quality time together..**

**Miu: I knew it!!**

**Himiko: why don’t you guys just talk in class and not via this chatroom, they can see it when they return.**

**Shuichi: Taro..**

**Rantaro: BABY!**

**Shuichi: I’m sure they’ll be fine**

**—-**

Monday’s was the day chosen to spend practising their talents. Thought in Korekiyos and Kirumi’s case they found themselves laying in the grass, just watching the clouds form into different shapes as they cross the sky above them.

“Do you think anyone would notice us gone?” Kirumi wondered

“Maybe, but that shouldn’t be the focus right now” he said “I want to, apologise to you about, how I acted on Saturday”

“No it’s fine Kiyo, I brought up the crazy question, I knew it was going to be a risk, but I took it, cause, I care for you, you do know that, right?” She asked “and I want the best for you, even if that’s just us, staying friends and not exploring a relationship”

“Even if we wanted too date, we can’t” Korekiyo mumbled “we are not soulmates, and you deserve someone, so much better than me, someone who isn’t hiding secrets or pain”

“Kiyo..” she wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but she knew it wasn’t the right place, she didn’t even know what he was referring too, and she didn’t want to question it if it was subject that made him uncomfortable “you’re right, I’m just glad to have you as a friend”

“Same” He could feel her curl up next too him, the warmth of the sun hitting their skin. “Do you ever just look up at the sky, and see how many shapes you can see in the clouds”

“Hm?” She turned to him “when I was younger I did, not much now that I am older”

“It is quite relaxing, I do it all the time to help clear my head, after a long day of fieldwork or study, just laying down in the grass and just staring into the sky” he informs

Kirumi glanced into the sky, her eyes catches a certain cloud, does it even look like anything “does that one look like a bird to you?”

“It kinder does, maybe a smaller land bird”

“I don’t know it kinder looks like a cat to me”

Kirumi and Korekiyo froze, Ryoma chuckled putting his tennis racket onto his shoulder “Ryoma?”

“It’s not like you two skipping class just to chill” he said “I mean I would but dam, Kirumi, that’s a first for you, the whole class was spamming the chatroom cause you didn’t show up, you seem popular”

“Ah do thats why you’re phone was blowing up, we couldn’t have a proper game cause” Nekomaru smirked walking over to them “shouldn’t you first years be in class, unless you are practicing your talents”

“They are the super high school level maid and anthropologist, I’m still shocked if was you too who skipped, I’m impressed “

“Impressed?” Korekiyo questioned

“Yes” he replied “anyway, Nekomaru and I have another match to place, I will let you you be” he watched the tennis pro and team manager leave them. He just glanced over to Kirumi

“Did you want to head back inside?”

“Yea that’ll be best, we can make some tea and hang out there” she smiled “we can talk more there”

He nodded taking her by his gloved hand, letting their fingers lace together “I must take you back to my place one day this week”

A blush formed on Kirumi’s place “just like we talked about, what day are you free?”

“This Thursday?” He questioned, it was the day he knew his sister stayed back at work till late so there isn’t a chance she can catch them “I can let my mother know you’ll be over”

“Thursday I can do” she agreed “I look forward till then”

Korekiyo just grinned, he leaned in closer to her, before helping her off the grass


	26. Chapter 26

“I can’t believe you skipped class, with Kirumi of all people, she enforces the rules and makes sure everyone is in class, but you somehow worked your magic and got her to skip you with” Rantaro scoffed as him and Korekiyo sat in his car at a random car park

Korekiyo just drank his peach boba tea. He didn’t think anyone would care that they were in class or not. They hid in the kitchen till the after lunch bell and all the class has their eyes on them while they made their ways to their desks. He could sense Tenko staring him down all class while Kirumi was talking to Tsumugi quietly during.

“We can skip class if we want too, I wasn’t the only one not in class, Angie and Maki weren’t either”

“They were working on their talents, you were.. you were getting all nice and cuddly up to Kirumi” he smirked 

He nearly spat out his tea “I was not getting cuddly with Kirumi”

“That’s not what Ryoma said”

“I was laying down with her on the grass”

“She was curled up next to you, not to mention you two were alone together in the kitchen for who knows how long” he pointed out

“It was like an hour and a bit”

“Kiyo” Rantaro just took a sip of his boba tea “so when are you going to admit you like her?”

Korekiyos eyes widen “she’s my friend, and even if I do like her, I can’t be with her, I don’t have a true soulmate”

“You might have, give me your arm, I’ll slap it and then text her to her felt the pain” he suggested 

“No, It is all fine, you know me, nothing is going on between Kirumi and I, even if there was-“

“You haven’t even told me anything about when you stayed over her place, I’ve been dying to know and I’ve been getting nothing, I’ve told you everything with Shuichi and I, can I at least get some sort of answer from you?” He pleaded 

“Fine, if you really want to know, her and I woke up in each other’s arms, and were close before we went to bed, and that’s all you are getting” he just replied 

“That’s boring, if I was you I would have made a move on her, since you know?” He gave him that look, the look he knew all too well

“Rantaro I will punch you”

“Aww” he chuckled “love you too, no seriously, there is something between you two, you have to tell me, I’m you best friend, your brother even, I just want the best for you, and no secrets between us. Kiyo I worry for you sometimes, you’ve haven’t been yourself lastly, I just want to know”

“Want to know what?” He raised an eyebrow

“You know what? never mind, it isn’t important at the moment” he paused “I didn’t say anything” 

There was a pause between the two boys, what did Rantaro mean by him not being himself lately, he decided not to question it. Korekiyo couldn’t even tell if he was different than before “oh yea, Kirumi and coming over my place on Thursday, thought you should know”

“Wait what!?” he piped “what are you guys even going to do over your place anyway?”

“She offered to help me sort out my notes in my bedroom, and maybe study, depending if he have time or my mother doesn’t get caught up talking to her” 

“I’m sorry, you’re bringing her into your bedroom, don’t you have a no girls rule allowed by your parents or something, Kiyo this is huge”

“The rule was set by my sister, and she’s not going to be home while she’s over, so it should be fine” he winked “it is just work, nothing else, I am quite capable to know what you are thinking, and I tell you to get your mind out of the gutter”

“You’re breaking rules, first driving by yourself and inviting a girl into your room?, this is the type of Kiyo I want to see, my little bro is all grown up, your rebel phase is blooming, soon you’ll be hiding in the male gym change rooms smoking weed with Angie, Hiro, Ibuki and I”

“I had weed once and got told off by my father for it” he rolled his eyes “was grounded for that”

“He didn’t ground you, your sister just punished you by not letting you hang out with me, which failed, I don’t know why you parents aren’t the type to punish you, but your sister sure does” Rantaro noted “your parents are chill, they allow you to drink and smoke from time to time, your sister doesn’t get mad at that, but weed, dam”

“I do not even smoke that much, I still have half a pack in my bag, I don’t plan on finishing the packet, just yet” he commented, he knows he shouldn’t be smoking cigarettes, but he didn’t really care at times “weed is a drug, so it’s understandable why I can smoke cigarettes but not pot”

“Even if they are worst for you than weed is?” Rantaro wondered “Kiyo”

“I know how bad they are, if you want me to stop I can” he replied “I might hide the other packet in my top nightstand draw so Kirumi doesn’t see”

“I don’t think she’ll care, what do you even keep in that top draw anyway, you never let me see it-“

“My car keys, medication...condoms, that’s it” he admitted 

“Holy shit Kiyo”

“What? You got to be protected, they haven’t been opened but my mother makes me have some in there just in case, I do not need to explain that” he deadpanned 

“I wouldn’t have even thought they would be open, you virgin ass” Rantaro teased 

“Saids you” 

“No fuck you, you well know I hooked up with someone before, I wouldn’t say it was too enjoyable but it was something” he grinned “personality would have preferred if it wasn’t in his car”

“Ew I did not want to hear that” he scoffed “I want to find my soulmate first before getting into that stuff”

“Then man up and show Kirumi your soulmate already, isn’t that hard, just roll up your sleeve” he implied “so what are you waiting for?”

“Argh, why am I even friends with you still?” 

“Cause you can’t escape me” Rantaro winked wrapping one of his arms around Korekiyos shoulders “I do mean it, even if she isn’t your soulmate, you should still check, it’ll ease your mind, and hers too”

Rantaro was right...when was he wrong during all this conversion. It’s true, he wants to see Kirumis mark and to see if they match, but if they did match... he couldn’t risk the fact that if that was the case, he might have to leave her forever. “You’re right”


	27. Chapter 27

Thursday finally came and Korekiyo found himself back in the males bathroom. This time as a place he could breath. It’ll be the first time he’ll have someone like Kirumi over. His mother was going on how excited finally meeting Kirumi, maybe it was just the fact he’ll have someone that isn’t Rantaro over, he has told her many things about her while his sister wasn’t in the room, there could be a chance that his mother was more happy to have her over than he was.

“Kiyo are you done in the bathroom?” Rantaro questioned, leading himself against the sink “or do you need more time to breath?”

Korekiyo took another breath in “I think I will be good” he took one look in the mirror, he could do this “let’s go, I’m sure she’s waiting for us right now”

“Most likely, she’s currently talking to Kokichi” he replied “come on, let’s go” he Korekiyo by the arm, he didn’t realise how anxious he’ll be having Kirumi over, he doesn’t normally get that nervous about these things. 

They walk out of the bathroom, the school was pretty empty already, a lot of the people rush out to attend after school classes or training, he doesn’t recall there being any classes on Thursdays back at the school. 

Kokichi and Kirumi were waiting outside at the stairs, the supreme leader was sitting on the railing dangling his legs while he went on talking. Korekiyo couldn’t really pick up their conversion, nor should he. 

“Hey look, Hamtaro and the mother fucker” Kokichi teases “It doesn’t take that long to pee, Jesus”

“Hi Kokichi” Rantaro just replied, glancing over to Kirumi “are you ready to go?”

“Of course” she nodded

“I gave Kiyo my keys, I’ll meet you at the car, I just need to talk to Kokichi for a moment”

“Wait you do- ohh” Kokichi almost cut himself off “that’s right, you’re helping me with an idea I had”

“What’s the idea?” Korekiyo raised an eyebrow

“Ew why would I tell you, don’t you have a maid to bring home?”

Korekiyo didn’t make a comment, he felt Kirumi take him by her gloved hand “so, shall we?”

Kirumi nodded “I’m looking forward to this afternoon, I thought of some ways I could help you organise, if you’re alright with that”

“I do not mind” he smiled, they walked into the car park, it didn’t too long to find Rantaros car who else would drive around in a green car other than the adventurer himself. Korekiyo opened the cars back door for her, he normally sits in front but he wanted to keep her company, and he just wanted to feel close to her for a bit. “I can drop you home after we are finished at my place, saves your mother coming and picking you up”

“That’ll be great” she cooled doing her seatbelt up “I don’t know how long we’ll be, I hope your parents don’t mind”

“No later than 7pm they said, as it’s a school day tomorrow” Korekiyo said, he wanted to make sure Kirumi was safe at home before his sister returned, or that wouldn’t be pretty for any of them if they were caught “I am sure your parents wouldn’t want you arriving back late on a school night either”

“They don’t really mind” She chimed in “just that I arrive home in one piece and is out with someone they trust which is you” 

“You hang out with just anyone?”

“It’s a public eye thing” she confirmed “...you can’t be too safe with my title”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to risk it either, if I was in your shoes” he replied “I am just glad your parents trust me enough”

“They love you Kiyo, they’ve been bugging me about you this whole week, you need to come over again one day” Kirumi grinned “hopefully I’ll get to spend some time without my parents stealing you first”

“I’m glad I’m popular”

“You were never not?”

Korekiyo leaned in closer to her, the sit belt tugged against his chest, he could foot steps walking over to the car, it was just Rantaro returning from what ever he was talking to Kokichi about whatever, he didn’t really care, knowing Kokichi it was something he didn’t even want to bother even bringing up. 

“Sorry I was late” he chuckled hopping into the front seat “you’re sitting in the back Kiyo?”

“As a change for once”

“Alright” he grinned, Rantaro knew exactly why, as much as he wasted to watch his best friend talk to the girl who has a crush on him, who was he kidding he’s pretty sure Korekiyo likes Kirumi too, well he hoped so “you two don’t need anything?”

“I think we’ll be good” Kirumi nodded “unless Kiyo needs anything”

“No no I am good, I don’t want to waste anytime that we could be spending working in my room” he informed 

Rantaro stopped himself for laughing “what are you thinking about getting up too-“

“Shut Up Rantaro” 

Kirumi just glanced over to Korekiyo “I have plans if it is just sorting out your notes, but we’ll see what we can do, once I get a good look of your room it’ll give me an idea”

“Sounds like a plan, I do have some things already that could work, and we can study after we figure it all out” he nodded, nice and simple, he didn’t to overwhelm her with all his crap.. he was quite worried about even letting her enter his disorganised mess that he calls his bedroom. “We should be able to fit everything into one day”

“I could always come over an extra day if we don’t” she suggested “I can clear a day, or I can even spend the night at yours, if you feel comfortable with my company”

“Of course I do not mind”

Rantaro just sat in the drivers seat, listening to his two friends talking in the backseat. A smirk formed on his face, he was totally going to win this bet with Kokichi, he’s sure of it. 

It was about time Korekiyo finally made his move, Rantaro couldn’t tell why he was avoiding it for so long?


	28. Chapter 28

“If you need me, just give me a call” Rantaro winked “have fun you two!”

Korekiyo waved Rantaro goodbye after him and Kirumi left his car. He gripped onto his school bag. There was so much anxiety about finally bringing Kirumi onto his household for the first time. He didn’t know why. 

“So, shall we go inside?”

“We shall”

He opened the first door and allowed Kirumi to step inside, some anxiety seemed to drop when she glanced around, it looks like his mother cleaned the whole house up during today, it wasn’t even that dirty to begin with, he could tell by the fresh flowers in the vase next to the door, the flowers making the room fill with a sweet scent. 

“Korekiyo, you’re home” His mother walks over to them, he didn’t expect her to rush up to both of to them, she had a smile on her face “how was school?”

“It was alright, I will tell all about it tonight, it is just-“ 

She turned around and faced Kirumi, her eyes lit up instantly “you must be Kirumi, you don’t know how excited I am to finally meet you, it’s been so long since Korekiyo has brought anyone home, he has told me so many great things about you”

“Mum” 

“Did you want anything to drink or eat? Just as something to fill you up before you go off and do your thing, what ever it is” she gleamed 

“I am alright thank you for the offer, I do know Kiyo must eat something at least” Kirumi replied “it’ll be best for him to grab something before we began, as it might be a while”

“I can wait till dinner, it doesn’t bother me” Korekiyo spoke 

“You’re eating something Kiyo, I’m making sure of it, you haven’t eaten all day” she cooled “I’m sure we can still get everything done, you need to eat” 

Korekiyos mother was stunned “well, you heard the lady, I’ll get you something to eat, no buts”

“Oh, thank you Mum” he smiled as she left “did you want to join me in the dining room?”

“Of course”

—-

“So Kirumi, how long have you two been close for?” Korekiyos mother asked placing down a cup of tea in fount of Kirumi and Korekiyo “that was one thing he didn’t seem to tell me”

“We’re been somewhat close since we met, but it was just during this past month we got closer, and I am thankful for that” Kirumi replied taking a sip of the tea “I shouldn’t go too on about stuff-“

“No no please do, I don’t mind” she went on “I’ll love to know all about you for myself, other than what my son had told me”

“Mum”

“Oh don’t be like that” 

Kirumi just giggled, she didn’t really know what to talk about, this was her first time meeting anyone’s parents, and so far it was going well. She watched as his mother made sure he actually ate the food she prepared for him, Kirumi and her had the same mind set when it came to that.   
“Did you attend the charity ball last year, I saw Kiyo there but I wondered if you went too?” She started the conversation 

“I used to go each year when our oldest was only little, but that was so long ago, I normally stay at home with Miyadera, Korekiyo and his father goes, I see it as father son bonding and they don’t get to spend a lot of time together as they used too. I always hear good things about it each year. Someday I hope Korekiyo brings his own partner with him once he joins the family business”

“That won’t be for a while, I still have to go through high school and do my own thing first, then settle down into the company” He smiled, Kirumi could tell it was fake. “Then working in the same office for the rest of my life”

“After you travel the world learning about all the cultures you can” Kirumi spoke up “then you can think about what ever your family title, you can’t let that talent of yours go to waste, it is what you are passionate about”

“And what’s a job if you are not passionate about it” He cooled “Kirumi I-“

“She does have a point” Korekiyos mother said “you should live a bit before settling down completely, depending when you are planning on finding your soulmate and wined down. Kirumi have you found your soulmate yet?”

“I haven’t, I’m sort of in the same boat with Kiyo, not wanting to find my soulmate at the moment” she replied. “Focus on my job as a maid without any distractions, but, if I do find my soulmate soon, there isn’t an issue”

There was almost an uneasy glaze on the older woman’s face when she finished talking, was were an issue? It almost looked, sad. She turned to Kiyo, sort of the same vibes, but only he knew what she truely told him that morning they spent in each other’s arms. 

“Should we start heading up to my room?” He questioned “I’m finished eating if you are wondering”

“Have you finished your tea?”

“There is not even a mouthful left-“

“Finish it Kiyo” Kirumi giggled, the boys eyes widen, finishing the rest of the tea “wait you actually did it? I was just playing around-“

“That was your request, so I for filled it” he smirked “you’re welcome dear Kirumi”

Dear Kirumi.. that had a nice ring to it. “You sly motherfuck-“

“That is apparently my name now, quite rude but, has a nice ring to it” Korekiyo laughed “as you said before, we should be heading in soon, can’t waste anymore time, if you know what I mean”

a slight blush formed on her cheeks, she knew he didn’t mean it like that, but dam, and in room of his own mother too “whenever you’re ready Kiyo”

“Behave yourselves” Korekiyos mother smiled “if you need anything just tell me, I’ll be down here”

Kirumi and Korekiyo stood up from the tables, place their mugs into the sink and walked towards Korekiyos bedroom.


	29. Chapter 29

Korekiyo took a deep breath in, then opened his bedroom door. He spent most of last night making it look somewhat descent, clearing what rubbish he had and replacing the burnt incense with new ones. All his school work were put in neat piles, not even sorted, which would make today much easier. “This is it, it’s not much, but its my small corner”

He watched Kirumi glance around the room, her eyes looked like she was scanning the room probably to see what she can do it with, that sort of made him nervous. His bedroom was one of the only places he has never brought any of his school friends in, he didn’t really feel the need, but Kirumi wasn’t just some school friend, he trusted her with his life.

“It’s very lovely, quite you” she spoke “it looks like most of your stuff is sorted from what I can see on your desks, and you said your room was messy, there isn’t a book out of place Kiyo, I’m impressed”

“You are?”

“It’s cleaner than most teenage boys room” she confirmed “I would maybe say getting a filling system so you can file your note based on what the notes contain. I am surprise being an ultimate you don’t have your own little study room, that would be much easier for you than just using your bedroom”

“I did talk to my father about using one of the spare rooms... but he still thinks it’s not worth it, he doesn’t really care about my interest in anthropology, but that was a guess, when I move out I will certainly have a study of my own, filled to the top with my notes and books, and even books I have written myself on the subject, if I do end up getting that far in my career”

“Have you thought of coming a professor, someone who teaches cultural anthropology at a university level?” She wondered “once you settle down from your field work, and not into your family business”

“Thats and amazing idea Kirumi! I did not even think about that!” He piped “and I will be able to do the thing I love while teaching others about it”

“Exactly! See, sounds better then doing a job you have no interest in” she nodded “you need to live your own life, not doing what ever your parents want you too do”

“My mother wants me to be my own person, but even with her, she still holds the same views my dad and sister have.. unless she’s only doing it so I wouldn’t get hurt” he explained

“So you don’t get hurt? Okay you need to tell me if something is off” she paused “Kiyo”

“Not like that.. it’s hard to explain, it’s complicated” he just replied “let’s start sorting this out..”

She was going to speak, but she didn’t know if it was place. She stepped over to his desk and turned the lamp on to give some light. This would be a good place to start, she didn’t know what was okay for her to touch and not. “I didn’t realise you wrote this much”

“I prefer writing it down on paper than on a laptop, I always preferred the hard copy of note to digital copies. As laptops tend to break over the years, but notes can be kept for ages”

“I see” she started to shift through each note, going by date. She watched Korekiyo do the same thing “say, let’s leave the sorting out till later, I,I want to bond with you for a bit”

“Of course” Korekiyo glanced at her, dropping the notes back down onto the table. He didn’t know what she meant with that “we can sit down on my bed, if you feel comfortable, of course”

“I don’t mind” she took him by the hand and they sat down at the end of his bed. He moved closer to her, Kirumis gloved hand still in his.

Oh, she was beautiful... he’ll finally admit to himself. There was silence between them, but, he didn’t to spoil the moment with words. A moment, he could have, that he could hold onto, even if it was just till she was dropped home.

Rantaros words were ringing in the back of his mind, _just show her your mark_ but he couldn’t.. could he? “Kirumi..”

“Yes Kiyo?”

“Um..., I don’t know what to say” _good job Kiyo,_ he just held his breath “thank you for coming over”

“Is that all?” She sighed “Kiyo, I can sense something is wrong, you can tell me”

“I want too, I want too so badly, but I do not think I ever can” he confirmed “I’m sorry”

“There is nothing to be sorry about Kiyo, you can trust me with it” she gripped onto his hand tightly “I care for you Kiyo, I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want too”

“Then, I want to show you my soulmate, but” his cheeks grew red “I just hope it isn’t to awkward “as my friend, close friend”

“Kiyo I don’t just want to be you friend, you know that” Korekiyos eyes widen, he felt Kirumi clime onto him and sat down onto his lap, her chest pressing against his “I don’t care if we are not soulmates, I never cared”

“Kirumi-“ his hands rested on her hips “did you, did you want to try to”

“You mean-“

“Yes”

“We have time after all” she chuckled “only, if you want too”

Korekiyo froze, he had to think about this for a moment, this could the moment he could finally show her his mark, the moment he could feel her bare skin on his, her body heat meshed against his. “I just don’t want to take your first time away from your soulmate-“

“Forget about whoever he may be” she cooled, slipping off her blazer “I’m more worried about you”

“Let’s do this” he smirked, he shifted his own blazer off his body. Kirumi grabbed onto his vest and started to unbuttoned it, it slipped off Korekiyos body with ease. He moved his hands to her collar, un doing the buttons of her top one by one till her bra was visible, being carful not to touch her bare skin just yet “you’re beautiful, you know that?”

“And you are too” she grinned, removing the tie from around his neck “Wait, do we even have any-“

“My top draw has some, let me go-“ before he could quickly get what was needed from the top night stand draw his bedroom door flung open. Korekiyos whole body shivered in fear, his hands going numb.

“Korekiyo...”

“Miyadera”


	30. Chapter 30

The room went silent. Korekiyos eyes were locked on his sisters. She wasn’t suppose to be home till later, it couldn’t be 7:00pm already, no it wasn’t, the afternoon sun was still shining through his curtains.

“W-who is this?” Miyadera questioned, her voice so close to breaking “and why is she doing in your bedroom?”

“She’s- shes a friend” he held his breath, Kirumi hid her face against his chest, her cheeks blushing red with embarrassment of being caught in an act like this, especially by a family member she has yet to introduce herself too. 

Miyadera stepped closer to them, The one thing Korekiyo tried to avoid happened, he couldn’t believe it. He wanted to wrap his body around Kirumi but he couldn’t risk touching her bare skin, not at a time like this. 

“Just a friend... them explain to me what the hell was going on here?”

He froze. Kirumi popped her head up, turning around to face Miyadera “my apologies, Miyadera, right? Kiyo and I were just- just doing our own thing, we will be finished up in no time”

“Finished up, Korekiyo, tell me this instance-“

“Can you leave us alone for a moment? We can talk about this later please” he spoke “Kirumi and I-“

“So, you must be the Kirumi my sweet brother has been talking about” the tone in her voice switched automatically “it’s unfortunate we had to meet under these circumstances, You wouldn’t mind if I have a one on one conversation with my brother. It won’t be too long”

“Would you like me to wait here?” Kirumi asked

“Oh sure, we can talk in my bedroom, it’s fine” she smiled. Korekiyo just glanced at her, the look in her eyes.

“We can talk after she leaves Miya” he exclaimed “till then”

“Korekiyo, if you do not come with me this instance I will-“

“He doesn’t have to go with you if he doesn’t want too, he is his own person, let him be” Kirumi pipped up “I am sure you two can talk after I leave, for now, you can respect his wishes, as his older sister, you should leave him be”

Miyadera took a step backwards, Korekiyo could tell she was holding herself together, so she wouldn’t shatter in front of Kirumi, someone who doesn’t know her true personality “H-how dare you try to give me orders in my household. Did you forget that I am his main guardian, if I tell him we need to speak we need to speak now!”

“He has a right to say no, he isn’t a child, he doesn’t need you tell him what he needs to do or not. You can wait he wants to speak to you, no big of an issue” she lifted her head up 

“Kirumi” Korekiyo held his breath “no... it’s okay, you’ll be fine here by yourself, right?”

“Kiyo, you don’t have too-“

“Be a good little boy and come with me, I am sure it wouldn’t take too long” she grinned walking over to them, lifting out a hand for Korekiyo to take “wouldn’t you be do kind to remove yourself from his lap Kirumi?”

Kirumi just shook her head, she could feel Korekiyo shift from under her. She couldn’t just let him leave with his sister, sometime told her this wasn’t going to end well all. Kirumi has to do something, to at least gets someone’s attention “What do you even want to talk to him about?”

“Why is it any of your freaking business, you shouldn’t even be in this household in the first place, if I was you I would start getting dressed and leaving back to where ever you live miss” she hissed “I thought my dear brother would have known the rules by now”

“Miya..” He sighed, he felt her grab his hand, yanking him up, Kirumi glanced him in his eyes a screamed.

Miyadera let go as the maid continued to scream at the top of her lungs, moments later Korekiyos mother bursted into the room, her eyes filled with fear.

“What’s going on?” She looked at everyone involved “Miyadera, what are you doing back early?”

“I got off early so I could spend more time with Korekiyo, but-“ she held her breath “I need to go” and with that she rushed out of the room. 

Mrs Shinguji just exhaled, she glanced at Kirumi and Korekiyo, she guessed what happened “everything alright, I heard screaming and ran straight here”

“I am fine” Kirumi cooled “I screamed, cause of Kiyo”

“Oh?”

“Maybe it’ll be best that I go home, it might be the best for all of us, I didn’t mean to cause an issue, but it seem like I did” she paused 

“Kirumi you didn’t do anything-“ 

“I did Kiyo, please, I just want to go home, for everyone’s sake, it will be best” she pressed her head against Korekiyos chest “we can hang out another day”

He was about to open his mouth, but he knew he wasn’t going to be safe with Miyadera in the household, the one thing he didn’t want to happen, became a reality. Korekiyo helped Kirumi get redressed, re buttoning her shirt and grabbing her school blazer that dropped on the floor. He didn’t even bother about getting himself redressed, it was only his vest and blazer that was removed after all. 

“Are you ready?”

Kirumi nodded “yes”

—-

Korekiyo sat in the car at Kirumis driveway. The drive here was in complete silence, only the sound of the radio playing softy through the car. Kirumi reached over, taking the anthropologist by the hand.

“Kiyo, could I ask you something?” 

“Of course”

“Your sister, why is she like that, you mentioned she was overprotective but.. not to the state of what it witness today, I don’t think that could be counted as bring protective, that’s borderline-“

“She’s always been like that” he informed “she just wants to make sure I’m safe that is all, nothing to worry about. It’s normal for her” 

“That doesn’t seem normal Kiyo, I do worry about you” she cooled “I should, I should get going, see you at school tomorrow?”

“Can’t wait to see you then”

Kirumi took a deep breath in, she leaned in and planted a kiss on his mask, around where she guessed his lips would be “till then, goodbye Kiyo”

“Goodbye, Kirumi”

He watched her walk off, his cheeks burnt red. That feeling all went away when he replied what he needed to face when he got home..


	31. Chapter 31

Korekiyo didn’t end up going to school on Friday. Soon as he arrived home his father called him over and he was greeted to Miyadera sobbing into their mothers arms. His father went off to him about breaking a rule, a rule that only was in place for him.

He couldn’t deal with listening to them rant on, Miyadera pulling one her many cards, they always listen to her, no wonder why he was stuck in a relationship with her, they know it’s wrong but they just let it happen.

“Korekiyo, I think you should apologise to her, what you did was out of hand” his father groaned “don’t you think about anyone but yourself? We give you everything and this is what you do in return? Do something you knew would hurt Miyadera and us? She loved you and you do this to her?”

“I cannot believe this is happening” he scoffed “I am leaving, if you want me I’ll be in my room”

“Don’t give us that talk, if you don’t watch where you are going you won’t be seeing out of this household for a long while”

“You cannot ground me for that? She was just a friend-“

“Friends don’t do those types of things Korekiyo, she told us what she saw you try and do with that girl” his father explained “I do not like getting angry at you, but this is an issue I cannot ignore”

“You are acting like I committed a crime, I had one person over, yes I admit we did attempt something but she isn’t my soulmate, she has a true soulmate, I do not” he rolled up his sleeve to show them his grey soulmark “you know I only see Miyadera as my soulmate-“

“Then apologise to her about your actions!”

“This isn’t what soulmates do” Miyadera cried “you promised me you would always love me, and I catch you in bed with another girl?, I can’t just forget that Korekiyo”

“But I do-“

“Then start acting like it, you and me need to have a serious one on one talk, I’m not letting you out of this house for the next three days” she piped

“But I have school tomorrow-“

“You think school is more important than me? Or is it cause you can see that girl again”

“Miya don’t do this”

“Don’t Miya me you.. you!” She choked “just go to your room, I’ll deal with you later”

“... just do what she saids, I’m tired of this augment” his mother sighed... she was just as over it as he was.

Korekiyo just nodded and made his way up to his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

——  
 **MeChat**  
 **Kirumi Tojo, Korekiyo Shinguji**  
 **————————————————**  
 **Friday 11:45am**

**Kirumi: Hey, are you feeling alright? You didn’t show up to school today, I hope you are feeling better, give me a call when you see this message please? I want to make sure you are okay <3**   
**—-**   
**Saturday 12:02**

**Missed call**

**Kirumi: Hey Kiyo, it’s me again... please pick up, I’m worried about you.**   
**—-**

**MeChat**   
**Rantaro Amami, Korekiyo Shinguji**   
**————————————————**   
**Saturday 1:30pm**

**Missed call**   
**Missed call**

**Rantaro: Kiyo, pick up your phone god dammit**

**Missed call**   
**Missed call**   
**Missed call**

**—-**

“Have a good day at school, remember what I told you Korekiyo” Miyadera scrolled “meet me here straight after school, no ifs or buts, you need to do something after school? Do it tomorrow”

“I will Miya” Korekiyo nodded

“Good Boy” she smirked, kissing him on the cheek “call me at break too”

“Yes Miya”

“Now don’t be late”

“Mmhm” he got out of the front seat of his sisters car and swung his school bag over his back. The school was already buzzing with everyone getting their things from their lockers or chatting with their friends before class.

He was earlier than usual, normally Rantaro picks up when ever he’s finally getting ready for school which varies from time to time. Sometimes he gets up early if they plan on getting coffee before school starts or the odd energy drink from time to time.

But when his sister drops him off it’s just before she heads to walk for the day, which tends to be early, and there isn’t much things to do around school beforehand, he didn’t have any books to drop off at the library, he does need to pick up the work he missed out on Friday.

“So, you actually showed up” a familiar voice spoke. Korekiyo closed his locker door to reveal Rantaro, his arms were crossed and his eyes locked on his own, the aura he had, it was different from ones he felt before “Kiyo, I want to talk to you about something”

“Is there an issue?” He question

“First of all you ignored both Kirumi and I all weekend, we even asked Kaito and Kaede to check up on you and they got nothing. Did you know how much anxiety you caused all of us?” He went on “her and I met up on Saturday and she told me everything about what happened on Thursday when she was over, Kiyo-“

“She did what?” Korekiyo froze

“Which brings up another point, you and Kirumi, I know this isn’t my place to step in, but this weekend really made me think. If this some sort of game you are playing, you better stop it. All your been doing is leading her on, you tell her she just your friend and then asked her if she wanted to have sex with you? And that’s not even one of the major issues here”

“I’m not leading her on at all” he gasped “I had plans on showing her my mark, she agreed to do it with me, it’s not like we actually had sex, yet at least”

“Do you hear yourself? I thought you were better than this, I was scared you’ll be the one being used and lend on in relationships like these, but turns out you are the behind it. You can’t give her a clear answer, what is stopping you for just showing her your mark?”

“I can’t tell you why, there’s a reason why I am hiding my mark from people, from her” he confirmed “and you have no right to even include yourself into my relationships with Kirumi-“

“What are you even hiding, I’m sorry but if it’s what I think it is, you need to tell me this, I’m your best friend, I’ve known you since we were little, you can’t keep hiding these things from me, from us... I’m your brother, it hurts me to even right your wrongs, but who else is going to point out how stupid you are being at the moment, I’m not going to clean up your messes each time” Rantaro yelled “I tell you everything, and you think you can keep these secrets from us?”

“Just leave me Rantaro” Korekiyo exclaimed “I do not even care anymore”

“I swear to god Korekiyo” he snapped “what has gotten into you?”

“What the hell have I gotten myself into, you should be asking yourself the same thing” he commented.

“Take a good look at yourself, what the heck happened over the weekend to make you like this, you need to tell me these things”

“I don’t have to tell you shit” he hissed “I’m officially done with this Rantaro, I-“ Korekiyo could hear footsteps running up behind him. He turned his head but it was too late. He was kicked in the back with full force. He yelped, his body crashing into the lockers before falling to the ground. There was gasps everywhere and everything was a blur.


	32. Chapter 32

“Tenko what the hell?” 

Korekiyo glanced up to see Kaede holding her back, her face filled with rage and even hatred. His head was still spinning from the impact from hitting the locker at full speed, his vision was fuzzy as more students ran over to see what was going on.

Rantaro just stared at him before walking off, not even an offer to help him up or away from the swarm of students around him, all watching for the next move. His body was in so much pain he couldn’t even care about anyone around him.

“You deserve that” Tenko hissed, Kaede covered her mouth with her hand, Angie running over to calm her soulmate. 

“What’s going on here?” Kuma Sensei rushed over, someone must have informed him a first year was injured and ran over here. It only took him a through seconds to realise what was going on in the hallway “Tenko, go to the headmaster and wait there for me, I’ll deal with Kiyo” 

Korekiyo sat up from the ground, he clutched his head to try to keep it from spinning. Kuma Sensei sat down next to him, observing any damaged that might have been taken. 

“Sensei” Kirumi rushed over, her face full of worry “is he going to be okay?”

“He’s going to be fine, just, give us some space, I’ll take him to the nurses office” Kuma Sensei replied “you stay back for now”

“But I need to know if he’s alright!” She pleaded “I need to be with him-“

“Kirumi, listen to your teacher, you’re going to make it worst if you involve yourself” Peko, a student from class 77th added “it will best to let the teacher help your friend and you can check on him once he’s safe”

“Kirumi I agree with Peko, I know how much you adore Kiyo but this isn’t something you need to be mixed up in unless you are asked” Kuma Sensei agreed “now everyone leave the area, I’m talking him to the nurses office”

“Sensei?” Korekiyo wondered, he could feel himself being lifted off the ground, his whole body ached “argh”

“Come on, the office isn’t too far away” 

—-

Korekiyo curled up in the blankets on the bed in the nurses office, Mikan stayed by his side, doing a full check up on him, applying ice where needed which was just to help with the mind grain. He was allowed to take a painkiller but even that wasn’t working as much as he wanted it to work. 

“Y-you might be feeling the pain for a couple of days” Mikan informed “take it easy till then, if it gets worst you m-must go to your local doctor, b-but I don’t think it is that serious” 

“Thank you for the information” He replied “do you know when my parents are going to collect me?”

“K-Kuma Sensei told me he r-rang your mother and your sister will pick up during first break, as she is still at work”

“Oh, so it’s her picking me up...”

“I’m s-sorry, could I ask him to call them again to request your parents to pick you up and not you s-sister?” She said 

“No, that is fine Mikan, I can deal with it” He sighed rolling over

“Also, Rantaro requested to speak to you, but you weren’t responsive, I-I can go get him for you”

“I do not feel comfortable talking to him at the moment, or, anyone in my class for that matter, what happens today would be at the top of their list to talk about. I don’t feel comfortable explaining what happened to them, unless they already have been told” he signed

“I’ll let you rest up, and let you k-know when your sister is here to collect you” she smiled and left him be. He was the only one in the cool office, a shiver went down his spine, the blankets weren’t doing anything to keep him warm, he was used to hospitals but least he could bring his own blankets with him those few times he had to go due to complications with the flu. 

He didn’t dare to check his phone for messages, cause he knows it’ll be full of those messages. He didn’t even know the cause of why Tenko attacked him like that, and used that amount of force on him. Did he do something wrong? All he wanted to do was fall asleep and woken up when he could go home. Any place was better than here. 

With luck it was only half an hour later when Miyadera arrived, she rushed into the nurses office and pulled him into her arms “Korekiyo, what happened, who did this?”

“I’ll tell you went we get home”

“No no, once we get to the car, you and I are having a talk”

He just nodded and stood up from the bed, he was already signed out so he could leave right away with no issues. His body still ached when he walked but it was bearable. Once they got to the car Miyadera grabbed his face, pulling it down towards her. 

“Miya?”

“Before we get into this car, you have to tell me, everything”

“Can I wait till I get home to tell you?”

“No, you’re telling me right here Korekiyo”

“F-fine” he closed his eyes “one of my classmates attacked me before school, that is all”

“What did you to cause that?” She muttered 

“...I think, I think it was because, Rantaro and I had an fight, and out of no where, she attacked me”

“She?”

“A girl in my class”

“I trust this school with making sure you are safe at school each day, then they allowed something like this to happen to one of their students? This is why I don’t like you attending this school Korekiyo. If it was my choice I would have transferred you to another school straight away”

“All my friends are at this school!”

“What friends do you even have? Rantaro can’t be such a good friend if he had a fight with you. I don’t think you need any friends in your life, the only person you need in your life is me, and only me. You are so much better without all those so called friends of yours” she scoffed “listen to me Korekiyo, this is the last straw with this school, if one more thing happens I’m transferring you to an actual school that cares for their students, not one that only cares about the students talents”

“But-“

“Don’t you dare try to argue with me on this topic, just, get in the car and we’ll talk about it further, even get father involved to see what he sees would be the best for you” she groaned “there are many schools in the area, I am sure one would happily take you”

Korekiyo just sighed “Yes, Miya”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! Kiyo does mention past sexual abuse in this chapter.

Korekiyo sat on the edge of his bed, his mother brushing through his hair. Soon as he got home he stumbled into bed and napped for the next four hours till his mother woke him up to make sure he ate something and took pain killers on top of his regular medication. 

“You’re always getting yourself into trouble my boy” she cooled sectioning his hair so it was easier to brush through “you never told me what happened, I just got a call from school saying you were in sick bay and needed to be picked up not the fact you have a back injury caused by another student, that part Miyadera informed me about”

“It’s nothing serious” he just replied, he didn’t even know he if could tell his mother the full story “I deserved it, I was the one at fault, I should be fine in the morning”

“with a body like yours my dear son, you’ll be resting for a while, you had trouble walking into the house” she added “after I braid your hand and you get changed into some comfortable clothing, I’ll put some tiger balm on your back to ease the pain a bit”

“I am quite fine, I am sure I will be better in the morning, I am already missing a lot of school as it is without me being out with an injury, I am sure whoever did it would get a stern talking too, there is no need for me to stay at home” 

“Kids your age would be begging their parents to stay at home, wouldn’t you be the same?” She wondered, grabbing a hair tie from the bed “I know school is important but you also need to be looking out for your own health and well being”

“Being stuck at home will not help that either mother”

Mrs Shinguji paused “E-excuse me, why would you think that, being in bed is the best place to get better-“

“I wasn’t referring to just my injury, you well know why I don’t like being stuck at home” he just sighed “I was stuck inside all weekend, I wasn’t even allowed outside my own bedroom at some points-“

“you didn’t chose to stay in your room?”

“When did I ever have a choice in anything I do, do you think I want to be living some double life where I go to school and act like I live the perfect life, the life people would kill for , just to go home and fear that I may end up stripped from my clothing by someone that should be caring for me”

“Korekiyo” She cut him off “I know what you are referring too, and I’ve been noticing it, you can talk to me about it-“

“Then go tell dad about everything I said and make him mad at me once more and then he will go tell Miya and, I- I don’t want to know” he paused “mum, I don’t want to live like this anymore”

“You’re not the only one-“

“Then help me get out of this, Dad will listen to you”

“I don’t think this is a conversation your father and I should be having Korekiyo, but one between you and Miyadera, as it shouldn’t be our place to intruding on” she confirmed “I am sure she’ll listen”

“Mother, you are talking about the woman who continued when I screamed out no, the same woman who cursed at me cause I told her a man touched me at an event I was with Rantaro, telling me it was my fault and that I wanted to cheat on her, not even asking if I was alright” he teared up “I have no power with her, you don’t know how much pain she’s causing me”

“I had no idea you truly felt like this” his mother just paused, she couldn’t really be that dumb, or was he was just hiding it that well “And you never told me what happened with Rantaro, Korekiyo you need to tell me these things and where you even go with him-“

“It’s not like I need to anymore, him and I had an argument this morning before I was injured, I thought he was truly in the wrong, claiming I did something unthinkable, but, I think he may be right... and, I don’t know what to say”

“What did you even do?” She wondered as she started to braid his hair “what could have you do for you him to get this upset?”

“It was because of Kirumi, he said I was leading her on, saying to her we were just friends, after doing all those things together. I told myself these were the things friends do, but, I recall the conversations I have had with her in the past, of us, being more than just friends, and to top it off, if it wasn’t for Miyadera coming home early last Thursday, we would have shown each other’s our soulmarks...touching our bare skin together for the first time”

“You like her, don’t you?”

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t mother” he could feel the tears building up “you’re the only one I’ve told, I like her, but I know I can never start a proper relationship with her, she had a true soulmate, I don’t, and don’t forget about the relationship I’m currently in with my own fucking sister” 

“I see your pain, I’ll go and talk to your father about it, I won’t bring you up, as it was something I wanted to bring up for a while. But I didn’t know the best way to address it with him, since you know how close he is with Miyadera, sometimes I wonder if he would ever that that close too you again like when you were younger” She said 

“Unless I join him in the family company, I don’t think he’ll ever try to get super close to me, I just got to live with that.” 

“Oh don’t be like that, your father loves you to pieces, he just wants you to do well in life, and has high expectations” Mrs Shinguji added “he knows you’ll be a natural in the company, and he is quite open for you to travel for a while before you settle down, like you mentioned” 

Korekiyo just sighed “I know, I’m going to talk about that another day, I just want, to get this sorted out first” he stated

“And we will” She smiled “your hair is all braided, go take a hot shower, you’ll feel better”


	34. Chapter 34

**MeChat**   
**Kirumi Tojo, Korekiyo Shinguji**   
**————————————————**   
**7:07pm**

**Kirumi: Hey, are you feeling any better?**

**Korekiyo: I would have lied if I said I was, the medication is helping but my body still hurts**   
**Kirumi: you took quite a huge hit, I wouldn’t be surprise if you were sore for a while, just make sure to rest a while, let me drop you off a carepack, my treat.**

**Korekiyo: you do not have too**

**Kirumi: if I cannot be physically there to look after you, it’s the least I can do Kiyo**

**Korekiyo: you are too kind to me, even after everything**

**Kirumi: it all all part of my job, I’ll have Rantaro drop you off the box after school tomorrow.**

**Korekiyo: oh, so Rantaro is going to give it to me.**

**Rantaro: he did say he wanted to talk to you about something, he told me what happened today at school. I think it’ll be the best if you two talk without my interruption**

**Korekiyo: but I want you to be with me**

**Kirumi: Kiyo... I want too be with you too, but I shouldn’t.**

**Korekiyo:...**

**Korekiyo:... I understand**

**——**

Korekiyo waited for Rantaro to arrive, he wasn’t exactly the person he wanted to talk too, not after yesterday, but after the conversation he had last night with his mother, he knew he had to talk to Rantaro about it, or at least let him explain to himself fully, well, as fully without exposing his full secret to him.

Rantaro was his best friend and knew him back and forth, why couldn’t he just tell him what’s going on? He knew Rantaro would understand why and help him escape but, the fear of him disowning him for the same reason haunted him.

This was one of the reasons he might not ever tell Kirumi about the truth about his sister and him, the feeling of dumbing all his baggage onto a girl he’s finally admitted he’s interested in. He adored their friendship and want to be more than that. But until he could escape his sister.. staying friends must be the only relationship between them.

**MeChat**   
**Rantaro Amami, Korekiyo Shinguji**   
**————————————————**   
**3:56pm**

**Rantaro: I’m outside.**

**Korekiyo: alright.**   
**—-**

He opened the fount door, and there he was. Rantaro just glared at him, the same aura from yesterday from their fight. Korekiyo didn’t really know how to start the conversion, he could see the adventure was wondering the same thing.

This was awkward.

“Would you like to come inside?”

Rantaro just nodded, he took that as a yes. Both boys made their way to the living room. Korekiyo was glad he was the only one currently at home, his mother just left to get groceries and more of his medication.

“I brought you over what Kirumi wanted me to give you” Rantaro broke the silence “I don’t know what this box contains, but she was keen on me being the one who gives it to you” he pulls out a black box with a silver ribbon tried around it.

“So this is the care package she mentioned to me, I shall look through it once you leave and give her my thanks later” Korekiyo replied “You may be on your way”

“Wait Kiyo”

“Hm?”

“I, I just wanted to talk to you about something, that something was what happened yesterday, and how I acted towards you”

Korekiyo paused “you do not need to say anything, I am still quite upset you felt the need to step into my relationship with Kirumi-“

“And I apologise for that, looking back at what I said, it might have been me being so worried for you and not knowing how to process that all. Believe me Kiyo when I say it hurts that you are hiding things from Kirumi and I, but I understand if it’s something you are not ready to talk about” Rantaro mumbled

“Rantaro..”

“I know I shouldn’t have confronted you about it in a public setting, you worried me, and I got scared that, something bad happen, it isn’t an excuse from my actions but. It clears that up” Rantaro spoke, Korekiyo could tell he truly meant what he said and it wasn’t some half assed statement.

“I should also apologise to you about how I acted, I thought about what I said, and, you might be right regarding my actions towards Kirumi, but, the truth is, I don’t think I can actually start a proper relationship with her even if I wanted too-“

“Cause you don’t have a true soulmate, well boy do I have some news for you” he just chuckled

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll let the lady in question talk to you herself, but I’m pretty sure there was a reason why Tenko did what she did, and it wasn’t cause of us fighting, but, I’ll leave that for another day” Rantaro winked “I don’t really forgive her for going that hard on you”

“You didn’t even help me Rantaro” he just scrolled

“Cause you were being a dick, you deserved it at the time” he continued to laugh

Korekiyo just rolled his eyes, there was no use starting another augment around it, it was all water under the bridge for all he cared about. “you could have still helped”

“They wouldn’t allow anyone near you, Kirumi tried but Kuma Sensei made it clear he would sort it out so it wouldn’t cause so much drama, you lived and are getting a couple of days off school, seems good in my opinion”

“I’ll be at school on Thursday, I am not in that much pain as I was yesterday” he confirmed

“That’s still so soon, if that’s the case looks like it’s Kirumis and I jobs to look after you and make sure you’re okay” he mentioned “why are you even going back to school?”

“I’m not a child, I can look after myself Rantaro” he scoffed “if that’s the case why aren't you mad at me for leaving my bedroom where I should be curled up in bed and healing?”

“Cause I needed to give you the box your special friend wanted me to give up” he said “and you know, apologise”

“If that is all”

“My god Kiyo, fine, you should be in bed, if you don’t return to bed I’ll get the big guns on you, got it?” He joked “I’m kidding, I look forward to seeing you back at school, class isn’t the same without you”

“Fine, I will be going back to bed” Korekiyo chuckled “I’ll see you at school on Thursday”

“I better”


	35. Chapter 35

Korekiyo sat in his normal seat in the classroom, his desk was filled with all the work he missed out on during his absents. No one in his class has mentioned him returning yet. It was like he wasn’t even gone. Not even Kirumi seems to noticed, but the again, the maid was late, she just arrived to class as the bell rang, they didn’t even get a chance to speak in person yet.

“Alright class, talk among yourselves for a little bit as I set up the lesson for the next subject” Kuma Sensei announced “do not be too loud, I’m looking at you Kokichi and Miu” 

“Oh please I’m nothing like that cumsock” Kokichi smirked placing his feet up on the table “you can trust me teach”

“C-cumsock?” Mius eye’s widen “eek, and to think about that I was going to invite you to my party next Saturday, I take everything nice I said back about you”

“Aww you’re making me blush, Kaede must be so jealous that you’re making another person blush”

“Saids you who doesn’t even have a soulmark dipshit”

“Guys” Kaede deadpan “Maybe Sensei was right”

“Can we have one class without someone starting a fight?” Maki mumbled “this whole week has been a total mess”

“Mm not all week” Miu winked “on Monday our local folklore cunt got vibechecked, Tuesday Angie was caught skipping class to smoke pot with Leon, Ibuki and Hiro in the locker rooms, and nothing happened yesterday, so it hasn’t been all week”

“I would like for you to drop that nickname” Korekiyo groaned “it is quite unpleasant”

“Boo go cry to Kirumi about it, it could be worst” she laughed “Least you two will be invited to my party at least, when people ask if adults will be home, I’ll just refer to you two love birds, oh don’t worry I’ll make sure there is a spare clean bedroom for you to fuck-“

“Miu!” 

“What, I’m doing you a favour Korkykiyo” she just smirked 

Korekiyo just glanced over to Kirumi, the fact she didn’t react surprised him, someone would have reacted by now, like himself as a example, but she stayed calm in her seat, not even phased by the correct conversation going on. 

“I think it’ll be great” Rantaro smirked I haven’t been to a proper house party in ages, I’m excited, out my name down Miu, I’ll even supply drinks”

“Oh course” the Inventor smirked “I’ll make sure this party would beat what ever fancy five star party you’ve been too”

“Honestly I am sure it’ll be fine the way house parties are normally are, Kiyo and I could tell you hundred of horror stories of all the parties we’ve been too, some didn’t even check out if we were legal age to drink, it wasn’t that bad but did we get wasted on thousand dollar wine”

“We get it, you’re rich” Kokichi scoffed “don’t need to rub it in our faces you got daddy’s money” 

“I work for most of my Money Kokichi” Rantaro replied “I’m a travel vlogger, you should know that already, my dad just pays for transport since he owns the private jet and that stuff-“

“I think it is best for you to stop while you are ahead” Kaito informed.

“I have never been on a private jet before” Shuichi mumbled 

“One day you will babe, you can join me on my travels” Rantaro smile turning to his soulmate “you don’t know how much I have planned for us once we leave school. The places I want to take you, the food and adventure awaits us”

“And we lost him” Keade commented 

Korekiyo just turned back to his paper, Kuma Sensei returned to his class and the teaching continued for the lesson. He wasn’t the type to be desperate for class to end, he had no need, if wasn’t like he ate or did anything remotely interesting at break, he just really needed to speak to Kirumi, alone preferred, that was the first thing on his list, his sister can wait a couple of minutes for her dam break phone call. 

Once the bell rang for beak he waited to the rest of his classmates left. He told Rantaro and Kaito he’ll meet up with them later as both of them tend to hang around to wait for him. He glanced back over to Kirumi who was just around to leave. 

“Kirumi, wait” 

She turned around to face him “oh, Kiyo”

“Could I speak to you, alone?”

“Of course”

—-

Kirumi pored him a cup of black tea, they found themselves hidden away in their usual hiding spot in the kitchen lab. She sat down and picked up he own cup of freshly made tea. “Is something worrying you Kiyo”

“I just, wanted to thank you for the care package, it was lovely, and the note, you didn’t have to put so much effort into me” he spoke “I am quite thankful”

“You’re welcome, it was the least I could do, plus it didn’t take too much talking to get Tenko to write her apologises, just a little begging and, scolding” she smiled “I can tell it isn’t just that is on your mind, you know last weekend still worries me-“

“I got my phone taken off me by my father, Miyadera told him and I was grounded, that is all, no need to worry, my sister is protective of me remember? She freaked cause she was worried I wasn’t ready to take that step, as, it was going to be our first time-“

“If you say so” she signed “I am just, I know we talked about it before, but, I’m ready to see your mark Kiyo, you can’t say you weren’t ready cause I know last Thursday if we didn’t get caught you would have shown me your mark” 

“I promise, I’ll show you when we are in a better place, where we currently are doesn’t seem suitable” she replied 

“I guess” she pouted, taking a sip of her tea “I’m just, glad you’re back at school and your injuries healed, I wouldn’t know what to do if something bad happened cause of me” 

“It wasn’t your fault” he reached over held her gloved hand “none of this was”

“... I guess” 

He could tell there was something on her mind, but he didn’t want to risk asking have them fall into an awkward moment “so, next Saturday-“

“You’re not actually planning on doing to Miu’s party” 

“I might, only if you’ll go with me” he winked “parties are not really my thing, but I am sure with you by my side we can enjoy our time together, that is if you plan on going yourself” 

“I didn’t plan on going, but, if you insist on us going together, I shall come, it will be my first house party, so I don’t really know what to expect” she informed “I have only seen what they are like on American tv shows and media. I always wanted to feel like to be a normal teenager, maybe I’ll feel it at Mius party”

“I am sure to make the night as enjoyable as I can, you have my word Kirumi” he winked “I don’t know much about basic parties, but I’ve been to a couple of high classed ones in my lifetime, I don’t recall them being enjoyable, it was hard to mix with people as they were in their twenties and almost didn’t want anything to do with someone’s plus one if it wasn’t for other desires” 

“Other desire’s?”

“When alcohol and drugs are mixed in, you get the idea”

“You didn’t take any drugs there, right Kiyo?” She wondered “I don’t take you as the guy”

“No I didn’t, only drugs I do is weed once in a blue moon, and I smoke cigarets, but that is another story” he confirmed “even then that is uncommon, only skipped class once to have a smoke with Ryoma”

“Oh, I see” she just paused “I shall take your offer up for Mius party, I look forward to it, spending time together, escaping the others” 

“Agreed, till then, have you eaten yet Kirumi?” He asked

“No, I haven’t”

“You need to eat Kirumi”

“Saids you”

Korekiyo pouted, two could play this game “alright, let’s both go get something to eat, for once” 

“Sounds like a good plan” she winked lacing her fingers with his “I have something here I can make for us, so we do not need to deal with our other classmates”

“Agreed, much as I love them, I haven’t seen you all week, and I missed you”

“I missed you too”

He paused, glancing into her eyes, the urge just to pull her into his arms and kiss her was growing “your eyes, they are so gorgeous”

“Aw, I like yours too” she chuckled 

“Wait wha” a blush covered his face “ I didn’t mean to say that out loud”

“Well you did” she laughed “you’re sweet, let me go make you something to eat”


	36. Chapter 36

**MeChat**

**V3**

**————————————————**

**3:09pm**

**Miu: @Rantaro the party is in 3 hours and you still haven’t shown up with the goods, come and get your ass over here**

**Kaede: don’t rush him.**

**Rantaro: I’m almost done packing the car, sorry I had to quickly drop over to Kiyos and bully him for a bit**

**Miu: :eyeball:**

**Rantaro: :eyeball:**

**Kaito: I do not what to think about what you guys are thinking about.**

**Ryoma: huh, maybe it isn’t such a bad thing now that Gonta and I have chose to sit this one out**

**Kiibo: please let me crash with you I don’t want to be stuck here at the party**

**Angie: You all need god**

**——-**

He didn’t even want to check the group chat, Korekiyo knew Rantaro was acting like he was hiding something, dropping off want appears to be something he could wear to the party, and what appears to be- ah, he knew it.

It was only 4:45pm, he was picking up Kirumi at 5:30pm so he still had a good nearly an hour to get ready, it was just a house party, casual so he just changed into something he would usually wear on weekends, with a few more chains and actually putting in a earring that Miyadera never approved of him getting.

He didn’t expect much for this house party, Miu hosted one at the start of the school year, he didn’t think much about it cause Rantaro basically forced him to go, Kirumi wasn’t allowed to attend, which was understandable due to her job, only thing interesting about it was that Kiibo used it as a time to show case some of his robots he created to support people who might need it.

The one thing he liked about Miu hosting these parties is she actually cares about her classmates, all extra guests must be informed to her so no randoms get in. From Korekiyos understanding it was just his class that were invited unlike last time that was for their grade and the 78th class, that was certainly a mess if he saw one. Leon and Miu challenged each other for shots while Makoto and Keade watched on with concern, he was pretty sure Miu lost but she will never admit it,.

“Why are you getting all dressed up for?” He turned his bed to his bedroom door where his sister barged in “you cant be going just anywhere dressed like that?”

dressed in his casual cloths, plus the added chains “I am just going over to Rantaros and heading into the city for the night, as we haven’t had a chance to hang out that much this week”

“The same boy who left you for dead last week?” She raised an eyebrow “Korekiyo, I do not think you should be heading out tonight, not after last weeks drama, do you think I have any trust in you with your words?”

“You can trust me Miya, I am just going over to his, and maybe staying the night if I am too tired” he informed “now if you excuse me I am running late”

“Don’t just leave me” she exclaimed, Korekiyo just ignored her and lifted his carry bag over his shoulder “you better call me when you get to your location Mr, or else-“

“I will, love you Miya, see you tomorrow”

“Wait-“

Korekiyo just gagged, After last week Miyadera has been super strict on him going places, he still had to call her during school and making sure he did nothing outside of school, it was so hard to even plan to do things with Kirumi without any of his family questioning, his mother was going to cover for him but he couldn’t risk it. At least tonight wasn’t so much of a lie, he had plans to crash with Rantaro after he drops Kirumi home, unless the adventurer wasn’t too drunk off his mind, Korekiyo couldn’t drink if he wanted too since he was driving, and he wasn’t quite sure if Kirumi could drive or not.

He made his way to his car and took a deep breath in, hopefully he was not too late.

——

Kirumi looked at herself one last time in her bathroom mirror, this was her first ever house party, a chance to feel like a normal teenager. She knew tonight was going to be special, after having a conversation with Miu and Kaede. She took a deep breath in and kept an eye out on her phone, knowing Korekiyo wasn’t too far off from picking her up.

She didn’t even know what she would even do or even wear at a house party, a lot of her clothes were formal or traditional gothic style, nothing party like, luckily with a pair of scissors and a dress she knew she wouldn’t wear again she made a off the shoulder top, the selves just sort enough to keep her soul mark visible, the first time showing her grey mark off.

As Kirumi was making the final touches to her make up, her phone goes off, her eyes winded, he was here. She slipped her phone into her skirt pocket and rushed out of her room, almost forgetting her gloves on the way out, even if she was hoping of not needing them tonight. She got to the front of her house after saying her goodbyes to her parents, Korekiyo leaning against the hood of his car, even if his mouth was covered she could tell he was smirking quite clearly

“Good evening my dear Kirumi” he grinned “you look, gorgeous” 

“Aw, you look stunning yourself” she replied back “you look great in black”

“It is the colour I own the most” he chuckled “it matches my mask”

“Of course it does, and it fits you perfectly” Kirumi smiled taking him by the hand, he already had gloves on, what a shame she thought. “Shall we be head off, I know Miu is expecting me on start time to help finish something off for her”

“That reminds me, I brought alcohol for her as a gift, I cannot drink myself but I am sure the others will enjoy it” he informed

“... how did you get a bottle of vodka?”

“I have my ways, and it is just what hadn’t been drunk yet” he winked “trust me, I am not much of a drinker, two shots of this and I am wasted as people would say, my tolerance is quite low”

“So you’re a lightweight”

“Don’t bully me like this”

“I didn’t take you as the guy to get wasted off two shots, no wonder why when my father asked you if you like to drink you refused” she smirked

“I can handle two standard drinks then I am tipsy, and I personally didn’t want to be intoxicated while meeting a girls parents for the first time” he insured “and I am sure you wouldn’t want to be dealing with drunk me”

“You have a point” Kirumi added “but with that, we really need to start heading to that party

“Of course” he nodded opening both front doors”it is my mothers car, I just happen to borrow it all the time, one day I will have my own, father won’t get me one cause Miya doesn’t allow me to drive, but that is another story”

“Understandable, we can talk more about it later tonight, for now, I really need to help Miu out” She informed “I’m hoping, tonight will be, something to remember”

“I’ll be sure of it” Korekiyo cooled, moving his free hand to her thigh “this house party will be the one will never forgot”


	37. Chapter 37

Miu’s place wasn’t that far from the school, her and Kiibo live together as his home is out of town and he can easily attend school easier. There was a couple of other cars already parked out front, he could notice Rantaro’s and he thinks Kaito’s? Korekiyo didn’t know if he was catching a lift with Rantaro or if he was the one planning of driving them home. 

“She really has done the front up” Korekiyo commented, there was fairy lights on the door to show there was a party, classic Miu he thought. They made their way to the front door and knocked, not even a second later the inventor herself made her appearance 

“Kirumi, Kiyo!, you guys are late by a minuet, come in in, grab a drink, there is still a couple of people we are waiting on” she welcomed “make yourself comfortable”

Both of them nodded and followed her inside and to the living room where the main party was being held. The room was stocked with different coloured lights and music loud you could barely hear the others talk. 

“Finally you two got here!” Kaede cheered “it’s good to see another girl here, the other girls are still stuck at Tusmugis place getting ready still” 

“I am glad to be here” Kirumi grinned “what did you need me to help you with?” 

“I’ll tell you, but it just has to be us” She smirked turning to Korekiyo “Why don’t you hang out with the boys while we talk, I’m sorry for keeping you away from your date but, things ya know?”

Before Korekiyo could open his mouth Kirumi was pulled away from him, he knew she needed to help them with something, but he expected for Kirumis first ever party Kaede and Miu would make sure she didn’t have to work and let her enjoy herself. But it seems like that wasn’t the case. He just sighed and walked over to the boys, aka Kaito, Rantaro and Shuichi, apparently Kokichi was also hear but there was no sign of the purple gremlin.

“Ayy Kiyo!” Kaito called out “I didn’t expect you to actually show up”

“He knew if he didn’t go I would have dragged him” Rantaro chucked lopping his arms around Shuichi “you cannot say you’ll have more fun at home doing your own thing”

“I might, one of the only reasons why I am here is cause of Kirumi, I asked her if she wanted to attend with me and she agreed” he said 

“Ooh so you finally got the balls to ask Kirumi out-“ 

“I, I don’t think it’s like that” he confirmed “I just want her to have a good item that is all, that is all I care about”

“Do you need to give him the talk?” Shuichi wondered “I can stay here with Kaito if you need too” 

“I don’t think it’s needed” Rantaro replied 

“Yo Kiyo” Kaito pipped “I might need to talk too you, maybe we can go to the backyard and have a smoke while we talk?”

“You, smoking?” He raised an eyebrow “I don’t picture that”

“Aw come on, give me a hit and I’ll show you” he laughed “unless you don’t have any on you” 

“I have a packet in my car, I need to drop my phone off so I’ll pick up two while I’m there” he confirmed “won’t be too long”

Once the long haired make left Kaito turned his head to Rantaro “I didn’t think he would talk one on one so easily”

“Me either” he replied “Miu and Kaede will kill us if we be blunt with him, plus, you needed to speak to him about something importation right?” He questioned 

“I do, but I don’t think a party is the best place to talk about that with Kiyo”

“I am back, what was the thing you wanted to talk to me about?” Korekiyo questioned 

“It’d nothing really, let’s go outback”

“Oh, okay” Korekiyo followed Kaito out to Mius backyard, which has also been done up for the party, even down to the pool lights being on. 

Korekiyo handed the other male the cigarette and the lighter, he never took Kaito as a smoker or the type to even try smoking something like this. He slipped the lighter back into his pocket and brought the cigarette to his lips 

“Look Kiyo, I needed to speak to you about this for a week now, and I think it’s time to talk to you about it, I know this party is a good time but” he started 

“But?”

“I haven’t told anyone else what I saw, cause it involved you and your sis-“

“Really? You guys have having a smoke his early on in the party?” Miu cut him off “man normally the start is the best bit but ya are having a dart during it”

“Dammit Miu, I needed to speak to him” Kaito scoffed

“I’m not letting you, he’s the man of the hour, smoke those as fast as you can and get your twink asses inside” she exclaimed “okay see ya then”

Kaito was going to speak, till he realised the untouched lit cigarette in his hands “this is actually my first time smoking”

“I figured” Korekiyo blew out “I’m nearly done, just give the rest to me and I’ll put it out” 

“Thanks”

“Hey Kaito, what did you see exactly?” He wondered

“It’s nothing, I’m sorry for dragging you out of the party” he apologised

“It is fine, I needed the smoke anyway”

“Don’t go overboard, it seems like you are doing more than normal” He pointed out “or that could be just me”

“I am sure it is just you” he confirmed stomping both cigarettes out on the concrete and slipping his mask back on “if you excuse me, I am sure Kirumi is waiting for me to return” 

He walked back to the party, he didn’t know if Kaito followed him back in, while he was outside it seemed like the other four girls arrived, he is quite sure Maki is also skipping this party after the mess that happened last party. 

“Kiyo!” Angie leaped getting his attention “you’re actually here, Tenko wasn’t quite sure you would actually show up”

“Wow” that wasn’t a surprise “have you seen Kirumi anywhere?” 

“Oh yes I have, she’s over there” she smiled “I hope you have fun”

“Mhm will do” it didn’t take too long to spot the maid, she was chatting away with Kaede still. He tapped her shoulder, Kirumi turned around and their eyes met. She instantly looped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him. 

“You’re back”

“I am indeed, Kaito just wanted to speak to me about something, nothing to worry about” He informed “are you finished what you needed to be done?”

“Oh yes, now I can spend the rest of the night with you” she said “I missed you”

“I missed you too”

“Then I officially announce this party started!” Miu cheered “this is going to be great!”


End file.
